


A Father and a Spectre

by Verdic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: C-Sec, F/M, Gen, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: It has been 75 years since the Reaper invasion. Shepard chose the control path, to always watch over those she had loved. True to his words, The Reapers repaired the Mass Relays and left. True to Garrus's joking words, Shepard is now venerated for saving the galaxy.Richard grew up hearing these stories and wanted to serve the galaxy as well. He became a C-sec office like his great-grandfather and father before him. Life is about to change for this young man as he finds himself invited to join a Spectre's cadre while being presented with an option his family wont let him refuse.





	1. and a daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of Fan fiction. I am importing and editing it from Fanfic.net. It takes place 75 years after then end of ME3. Paragon Femshep saved everyone except the Rachni. I based this off characters I developed for a one shot ME tabletop game. I will go into back stories as the game goes on, but the initial inspiration was the young girl down with the refugees who was talking to the Turian C-Sec officer. He knows her parents wont find her, but he looks after her and is comforting her because of parental instincts. I felt it was too good of a family dynamic to waste, so I made that Richard's family.
> 
> Please forgive the length. They may all be like this, though hopefully varying in length.

Richard moaned as he rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm. His muscles were sore and protested as he dragged himself out of bed. He had pushed himself too hard for the last few nights at the barracks. Remember what Tannis said, Stretch or you’ll tighten up. He took some time to go through the stretches he had learned from her. Finally feeling awake and less sore, he went off to get ready for the day. His apartment was more of a studio. It was large enough for the galaxy’s smallest kitchenette, a twin sized bed, somewhere to store his clothes and equipment, and a bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he heard his omnitool buzz with an incoming call. Quickly finishing up, he answered the call, which he saw was from his mother.

“Mom, why are you up so early?” He checked the time. It was 15 O’clock. Unlike most humans, he had grown up in a house where they adhered to the Galactic clock. While there were only 20 hours, the actual breakdown of time was easier to understand and the day was twenty percent longer. 

“I know it may be early for you, but I am getting ready to go to bed. Your grandmother wanted me to invite you to have breakfast, or dinner for you. She found this wonderful Asari restaurant on the 73rd level of Zakera Ward.”

“That sounds nice. What time are you two going to have breakfast?” Great. I love Grandma dearly, but I know she is going to try and guilt me into getting hitched.

“We were thinking 5 o’clock.”

“That sounds good, I get off at 4, so I will meet you there, just send me the address.”

“Ok, I love you Richard.”

“I love you too Mom.” Richard hung up and sighed. He was often exhausted after work. He quickly hopped in the shower and checked the address. He would have to shower at the station before going to eat with his family. At least she hadn’t asked him to bring a date..or a co-worker.. She was always trying to find him a nice person to settle down with, but working the night shift at C-Sec left very few options of whom he could spend time with.

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal and fruit, Richard hurried off to the station. Most people were having dinner or out at the clubs, so there was little foot traffic as he headed down the hallway. He always enjoyed the Wards to the Presidium levels. There was more going on, and he was actually able to see people not trying to out class each other. He waved to the vendors hawking their food and wares. He was often tempted to go in and buy something, but his only time to do that was often during work. He had been drilled on discipline from a young age, and he didn’t think he could throw that away now. Not without having another thing my grandmother can guilt me with. 

After about 10 minutes and a few thousand stairs, he reached his station and went inside. He put some nice clothes into his locker and pulled out his armor and equipment. He quickly stripped to his undergarments and pulled on the light uniform of a beat cop. 

“Got a date?” a dual toned voice said behind him. Richard turned around to see his partner, a Turian female named Tannis. Her mandibles swung wide in a smile. She was tall for a Turian, nearly a foot above Richard, who was not short for a human. Her pale green colony markings framed her face well and matched the heavy armor she was wearing. She was his mentor ever since he graduated from the academy.

“Yeah, with my family. They want to see me for breakfast.”

“I’d offer back-up, but I know you grandmother would try to hook us up again. She does know I’m married, right?” Richard shook his head. Tannis had been his partner for the last 3 years, and she had been married for longer, but his grandmother still tried to get them hitched. His grandmother had a thing for Turians and polyamory.

“You know that she doesn’t care about that kind of thing. As long as she gets to coddle some kids as her great-grandkids.” He looked at Tannis quizzically. “Why are you wearing full armor? Aren’t we on the market district tonight?”

“No. The Captain wants us to join in on a warehouse raid. Apparently, there is a smuggling ring one of the detectives found.” Richard struggled into his full armor set. He never liked the heavy armor, as it hampered his movement, but it offered great protection for assaulting entrenched places. “Apparently, they are smuggling half of the drugs on the Zakera ward. There are other allegations against them, but none are supported.” Tannis rubbed the back of her neck. Her mandibles clacked against her face. 

Richard finally got all his armor on. It had only been 75 years since the Reaper invasion, but people were already back at their old criminal ways. “Tannis, tell me what’s going on. I know I am only human, but I have grown up around Turians for my whole life. I know when you are hiding something.”

Tannis chuckled, a deep, rich laugh. “I keep forgetting that.” Her mandibles were held tight to her face. “There is also allegations of slave rings.” Richard ground his teeth. There were barely enough people for galactic civilization as it was without making people slaves. Hefting his Katana and Predator, Richard nodded and set off after Tannis to meet up with the rest of the assault group. 

“Sniper Tannis and Vanguard Richard reporting for duty.” Tannis and Richard threw smart salutes to the Asari captain they had come up to. Captain R’Donis turned around and examined them. She was an Asari in her matron stage of life. Her purplish skin was accented by the blue freckles. Richard had to remind himself not to stare. She was his superior and he had a job to do.

“We need to hit this place hard and fast. They are in there now and I am not letting them get away.” She growled at them. “Come on. You are going in first.” She was about to leave them when Richard found her hand on his shoulder. “Be safe in there kid.” They jogged around to the side of the building where two other Turian snipers were waiting.

Richard’s hands kept gripping and releasing his shotgun, trying to work out that cold, clammy feeling he always got while anticipating the coming combat. It was never easy being the first one in the building, but with his biotics, he was a cannonball to open up the fireworks. They had done this a few times before, but it never got easier. He looked over his shoulder to see Tannis and two other Turians from another station running flank. Tannis smiled at him and shouldered her rifle.

After what felt like 10 minutes, but by his armor’s watch was only 80 seconds, the signal came in to start. One of the Turians quietly opened the door and Richard peeked in. It was a largely empty warehouse, with most of the crates stacked up on the far wall, meaning the team on that side was blocked. There was a group of Humans and Turians at the wall opposite of the large doors. They stood around a table and seemed to be arguing about something. 

Not wanting to give them a chance to disperse, Richard gathered his biotics and charged into the closets member, attempting to knock the rest of them down like bowling pins. He crashed into the back of the closest Turian, snapping its spine and tossing the corpse into the others. He quickly discharged his shields to knock back the few who had been missed by the corpse. His Katana barked in his hands and there were the blue streaks of relativistic ballistics flying all around him. In moments, the smugglers were dead or too injured to move. Moving gingerly, sparing his right side, Richard noticed a door that lead to an office in the back. He crept over to the door and heard some muffled voices inside. He motioned to Tannis and she covered him as he burst through the door. 

On the other side was a Batarian holding a young Turian hostage. He had a pistol to her head, and only one pair of eyes was focused on Richard, the other pair was constantly moving, looking for a way out.

“One more step and she dies human. Drop your weapons.” The Batarian’s phlegmy voice growled out at him. Richard knew he couldn’t get a shot off without hitting the girl. Slowly, he lowered his weapon to the floor and slid it away. He raised both hands up, palms forward, in front of him. 

“No one else has to die. We have you surrounded. You can’t force your way out of here without dying. Hand over the girl and I can promise you will live to see trial.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you Human!” The Batarian spat. “I’m in this spot because of your kind. No, I am going to leave, and no one is going to kill me. Back out of the room. Now!” The Batarian switched his aim to Richard to emphasis his point. The Turian girl whimpered and her mandibles clacked as the Batarian’s hand closed around her throat.

This was all the opening that Richard needed. He had been gathering himself for a shockwave, but the switch of aim allowed him to be more reckless and he charged. He impacted into the gun just as the Batarian fired it. The sound of the Batarian’s arm snapping nearly made him lose his breakfast. Richard lost all feeling in his right arm at the moment the gun went off. He quickly recovered and gave the Batarian a quick jab to loosen his grip on the girl. Knowing the Batarian was no longer threatening anyone; Richard quickly grabbed the girl and bolted out into the warehouse. Tannis and the other Turians piled into the room to arrest the Batarian and search the premise for evidence.

Richard set the girl down by one of the cruisers and grabbed a blanket, ignoring the fire in the left side of his body. “My name is Richard. You’re safe now. Is there anyone we can contact for you?” Richard draped the blanket over her shoulders as a medic came over to examine her. She was shaking as the medic examined her, but refused to speak. Her colony markings were yellow and of a pattern he had not seen before. Her mandibles were pressed tightly to her face.

“Officer Kadimus, report!” Captain R’Donis walked over, helmet under her arm. Richard straightened up and saluted. Was it him or did she have a worried expression on her face.

“6 smugglers dead, 1 in custody, sir. They had one hostage, whom we recovered with little injury to our officers or her.” Richard gestured to the young Turian currently wrapped in a blanket. R’Donis raised her eyebrows, giving Richard a once over. She walked over to the girl and had a quiet conversation with her. Seeing she was in good hands, Richard walked over to one of the other EMT’s to get himself looked over. He often took a shot or two during these raids. 

“So Doc, what’s the damage this time? I don’t think I can feel my right arm.” He asked Hevek, the Salarian medic. The medic took an omnitool and started to scan Richard.

“Two bruised ribs, a lacerated thigh, a perforated biceps, and some bloody knuckles. Seems you got off light this time. Have important plans in the morning?” Hevek started applying medi-gel to Richard’s wounds. Richard let out a gasp and then a sigh of pleasure. The pain was receding as his injuries were being healed. 

“How did you know?” RIchard smiled innocently. Hevek smirked.

“When you have an important date, you get reckless, you get jittery, and you drum your fingers. Let me guess, your grandmother and a blind date?” 

“Kind of, surprise breakfast with her and my mother. I know they are going to gang up on my about that. My grandmother wants great-grandkids to spoil, and my mom wants me to be in someone’s arms.” Hevek shook his head and continued to apply some medicine to Richard’s armor ports.

“Glad I am not going. Will not be set up for a mating contract with you. Too blunt for my tastes.” Hevek smiled at Richard, and they both started laughing. Richard gasped and clutched his ribs. “Ribs will take longer to heal. Best to not get into any fist fights. Or weight lifting contests.” Richard blushed. Once he was done being patched up by Hevek, Richard wandered back over to Tannis, who was giving a report to R’Donis. Richard waited just within earshot, hoping to hear a few tidbits.

“…crates of red sand, impure…trafficking…slaves…” Richard watched R’Donis glance at the Turian girl he had saved, and then seemed to notice Richard. Without waiting for her to speak, Richard stepped closer and saluted.

“I assume you heard what we were talking about, so I am just going to come out with it. These were slavers and drug smugglers. We need you two to hunt down the remaining slaves and who bought them. By the manifest, there were 6 in total, the others were sold here on the Citadel. You saved one of them, but we need to get the rest.”

“We’ll get right on it Captain. What is going to happen to the girl?” Richard asked.

“We need to keep her under observation for a few days at the hospital, but after that, we will try to find her family. It’s not going to be easy. Either they are the other slaves or...” her voice trailed away. R’Donis never seemed to be the type of person to shy away from hard truths. “Don’t worry about her kid. We’ll take care of her.” With that, R’Donis dismissed them. Tannis handed over a data pad to Richard, which had the slave manifest on it. 

The slaves had been sold to a person known as “Red”, and the location of the sale was at the Fade, a seedy nightclub way down on Zakera Ward. Neither Tannis nor Richard had been there before, and to get anywhere, they were going in unarmed and unarmored. They had a back-up squad on call, but as a last resort or when they found the slaves.   
As Richard was stripping his armor off, Tannis tossed a sheathed knife to him. “We might need these, and the captain said no firearms, mostly because you count as a weapon, being Biotic.” Richard took a look at the knife. The blade was reminiscent of an old Bowie knife, just a little thinner and longer.

“Doesn’t your husband mind the amount of times you’ve seen me at least partially naked? I mean, we are going to a nightclub.” Richard joked as he continued to take his armor off and get into the plain clothes he had been given.

“Not really. I have no attraction to humans. You are a little too squishy and not nearly as scaly as I like. Plus, he never asks, so I don’t tell.” They both laughed as Richard got dressed, secured the knife under his shirt, and they headed off to the nightclub. 

**************************************************

About an ten minutes later they were standing out in front of the night club Fade. Richard took a deep breath as they prepared to enter. It wasn’t that he disliked these places; it was that he was a cop going into a very lawless place with no apparent authority. Tannis grabbed his arm and practically hauled him forwards to the club. He let out a groan as his bruised ribs protested at his partner’s strength. When they got in, the strobe lights and the pulsating music hit them like a baton. A moment later, the smells and heat of the place hit them like a wall. There was a large, circular dance floor with two bars on the outside and lounge seating up top. There were professional dancers on pedestals and cages above the crowds. Off in the back, there were some private rooms. Tannis let his arm go and disappeared into the crowds.

Richard wandered into the mass of dancers and tried to work his way around back, where the private rooms were. Two had their doors open, but one of them had its doors shut. He decided to rent the room next to it, to see if there was anything going on in the closed room. When he approached the bar, he motioned to the empty room and made what he and the rest of the human race had found to their surprise, the universal sign of money. The Salarian behind the bar tapped the bar 5 times and held up one digit. Richard sighed and handed over 500 credits and grabbed the key for the room. Richard found Tannis after some elbowing the crowd. He grabbed her around the waist and they sauntered off to the room he had rented. 

He felt eyes watching them as they closed the doors, and fervently hoped they were of the lecherous variety, and not the suspicious. Once the doors were closed, Richard realized this might not have been a good idea. The rooms were amazingly quiet and he could not hear any noise from the dance floor. 

“Good thinking, they might still be in the other room. Too bad these rooms are sound proofed against this. It’s one of the oldest cliches.” Tannis placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. “Have any other ideas? Since we are in a secure room, we might as well use it.” 

“I thought you weren’t into humans.” Richard said, removing his arm from her thin hips. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Besides, I don’t think we can bust in on the other room. Especially if it is not the people we are looking for.” They both spent the next few minutes looking around the room until Tannis called Richard over to the center of the room. She pointed upwards to the air circulation vent.

“I know how you love cliches.” Richard rolled his eyes as he looked at the vent. It did look suspiciously human sized. They can’t be that dumb, he thought. Pulling a table over, he reached up to the vent and pulled it off. It would be a tight fit, especially with his ribs bruised. But Richard thought he could fit. Lifting himself up into the vent, he started to inch worm his way to the next room. It was very claustrophobic and stifling in the vent. Richard’s breath started coming in short gasps. After a few minutes, helped by the copious amounts of sweat the hot air shaft provided for him, he made it to the vent leading into the next room.

There was no sound coming up, but Richard could see all of the room, and noted a lot of people in there, of many different species. On one side of the room was a group of people who were bound by their hands and on the other was a mixed group of Turians, Batarians, Humans, Elcor, and Volus. There were about 20 buyers and 2 sellers, as well as a few armed guards. Way more than he could take armed with only a knife. He looked and saw that the slaves were three Turians, a Quarian, and a Human. The Turians all had different marks from the little girl they had rescued. 

He shimmied back and poked his head down to Tannis. “The captives are in there, all five, and there are about thirty five or so hostiles and buyers.”  
“Why didn’t you take them out?”

“With a knife?! Are you serious?” Richard looked into Tannis’s face and realized she was joking. The blood rushing to his head must be having an effect on him. “I’ll keep an eye on them while you go for back-up.”

“I don’t like leaving you alone. You can do really stupid things that way.” Tannis chided.

“Don’t worry. The odds are too great this time for me to even think of trying. I need at least 2 more knives than we have on hand to stand a chance. Or a few thousand credits, maybe a few million, to take them all out.” Richard smiled and wiggled his way back to the other room’s vent, contenting himself on making sure he could remember who left with what captive, if it got that far.

About 10 minutes later, Richard started to wonder why he had elected to stay. The view had been disturbing and infuriating, and the sweltering heat did nothing to help his temper, or his hydration. He had already set the vent to fall inwards when he needed to jump into the room, but he almost felt that he was going to pass out before he could jump out. It shouldn’t have taken Tannis long to get the strike team together, as they were a short drive away. He had noticed that most of the buyers were from the more well-to-do parts of the wards, some of them from the Presidium itself. The fact that these people were considered upstanding citizens twisted his gut, but there was very little he could do.   
Richard brought his full attention to bear when all of them looked at the door, and then started to look around confused. Richard moved to drop down, with the long Turian knife in his hands. He waited for the door to burst open before jumping down. He was so focused on his landing and his initial strikes, that he did not notice the lack of people bursting in through the door. His landing knife cut lacerated the throat of one of the guards, and his forehand swing landed the knife squarely in the heart of the guard behind him. The other 4 guards were on the ground, and all of the buyers were pressing back against the wall or on the ground. The sellers ware on the ground, both heaps of barely living flesh.   
His first indication that things were not right was the lack of bodies in C-sec uniforms. The second indication was the barrel of a gun he found to the back of his head.   
“Drop the knife or you die, and tell me why I shouldn’t just pull the trigger now. I just witnessed you murder 2 people.” A voice growled from behind him. It sounded Krogan. Richard gently tossed the knife onto one of the dead guards.

“Richard Kadimus, C-sec officer. Currently plain clothes to find the slave trading ring and rescue the captives. I am under orders from Captain R’Donis.” Richard felt a cold chill run down his spine as he said the words. He heard a second set of footsteps, then a third.

“It’s ok Vorx, I looked him up. He is C-sec.” the voice sounded as if it came through a speaker, but with organic inflections. The gun lowered from Richard, who sagged slightly with relief. His ribs flared up again and he fell onto his hands.

“Look up officer.” A female voice said. He noticed a pair of boots in front of him. Richard looked up and noticed an Asari and a Quarian in the room as well. The Quarian was over by the captives, seeing if any were injured. He did not have much chance to look at her as the Asari filled his vision. She looked startlingly familiar. Richard had to shake his pain addled head to realize this was not Captain R’Donis. She had a similar skin color and freckles, but had a lot more scars on her face. Still did nothing to stop Richard from staring.  
The Asari examined him. She had a stern look on her face, almost boring into his mind. He knew she probably could to. She had a Matron’s body, which made her a few hundred years old at least, and Asari got more powerful with age, she was dressed in light military armor, with only a pistol at her side. “I am Halona T’Nara, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. These are my associates. Rina’Vona nar Rella and Vorx.” She gestured to the Quarian and Krogan respectively. “And You have not seem Gemini yet, but they have seen you. Just wave.” Richard waved his hand and had the sinking feeling that his hand was now being scoped on. 

Richard was now able to get a better look at the Krogan holding the shotgun, and not just the shotgun. He was red and brown plated, and a little stocky for a Krogan. His face and neck was heavily scarred and wrinkled, but the wrinkles seemed to be laugh lines. Richard couldn’t tell his age, but he guessed from the lazy confidence that the Krogan was a few centuries old at least. The Quarian was rather slim and long. She stood half a head shorter than Richard, if he was good at guessing. The only thing he could tell about her was that green and blue were her favorite colors. Everything on her was a mix of the two colors.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” He hoped. “I think my backup may be arriving in a few minutes, if you would not mind hanging around just so my partner does not think I went all gung-ho again and didn’t wait for her.” Richard gave a weak smile. Vorx laughed and went over to the buyers, making sure none of them got away. 

“No problem meatbag.” Vorx said as Halona gave him a dirty look. “Come on hun, you know you do the same to me.” Halona turned from Vorx and looked at Richard.

“Kadimus…That is a Turian last name if I am not mistaken. How did you end up with one?” Halona asked as she inspected the seller and applied some medi-gel. She was keeping him from dying, but not enough to allow him to walk anytime soon. Richard turned to keep her in his sight, remembering to move slowly so he could keep his head intact.   
“It was my great grandfather’s last name. He was a C-sec officer on the citadel during the Reaper Invasion. My grandmother was a refugee. Her parents had put her on a transport without them. He saved my grandmother when her parents never showed up and the Reapers invaded the Citadel. After they got away, she was unable to find her parents, so he adopted her.” Halona shivered as he finished, and Vorx went over to her. He whispered something in her ear and she shook her head. 

Richard looked out of the door in time to see Tannis and the strike team entering the club and force their way across the dance floor. When they saw the door open, their weapons all came up and they rushed forwards, filling into the room. There were a few moments of high tension as guns were drawn and pointed wildly, with plenty of shouting. Halona walked into the middle and waved her companions down, and held up her Spectre credentials. That stopped the shouting, but not all of the gun pointing. 

Captain R’Donis came upon the scene of a score of people being arrested and one being carted away in an ambulance. She felt her frustration grow at what she found at the scene. The captives were standing almost between what looked like a hit squad and one of her strike teams. Neither group had weapons trained, but they all appeared to be moments away from bloodshed, except for Richard, who was in what looked like a gym outfit. 

“What happened here?” Barked R’Donis.

“We had some unexpected help from Spectre Halona, Sir.” Richard called out. His head was swimming from his injured ribs never being given time to recover.

“Spectre Halona?” R’Donis looked over at the Asari standing in the room, blatantly acting casual and nonchalant. Her heart both sank and soared as she recognized the Spectre.   
“Long time no see cousin. I didn’t realize you had made captain. I would have dressed better if I knew.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. I was still pretty hot after that incident at your parent’s house. I’m sorry this is the way we get to meet up again.” R’Donis strode forward and gave her cousin a hug. “But it seems you may have made a lot more paperwork for me. Anything you can do to help out?”

“Of course, we can talk about it over a meal. I have already turned custody of all the suspects over to C-sec and Rina is already submitting the paperwork to have this classified as a Spectre raid, with C-sec requisition support team.” Halona smiled.

“Thank you. I know a great place where we can grab some food. I’ll meet you there at 5. Does that work for you?”

“Perfect. Until then, we have some work to do. And you should probably get a medic over to your guy in plainclothes, I think someone may have taken a potshot at him.” Richard still had not gotten up from the ground where Halona had instructed him to stay, more out of pain than fear, but not by much. Everyone else was so busy, he seemed to be forgotten. R’Donis called over one of the medics checking on the freed captives to see to Richard. 

Richard grunted as Hevek checked him over sealing the long gash in his leg and rechecking his ribs. “Twice in one night, almost seems like you don’t want to have dinner with your Grandmother.”

“That thought hadn’t occurred to me. It’s tempting though.” Richard and Hevek smiled at the joke. Richard winced as he stood up, the pain in his leg still fresh. “I’ll be fine for now, probably just paperwork for the rest of the night.”

“Good, that means he can get a break and deal with regular medical problems.” Tannis teased as she walked over. “Glad to see you didn’t do anything stupid.” Sha placed an arm around Richard’s waist to help take his weight.

“I almost got shot by a Spectre, if that makes you feel better.” Tannis cuffed him in the ribs, which were still sore. Richard hobbled off to Captain R’Donis, who gave him leave to do some paperwork then head off for the night. He saluted and went to join the rest of the squad who were heading back to the station.

Before he made it to the vehicle, he was stopped by a Geth wearing what looked like a crochet hood of brilliant blues and greens. While the Geth were now fully AI and allowed onto the Citadel, he had never heard of one coming within the last thirty years.

“Officer Kadimus. I wish to inform you I have no ill will towards you. I was doing my job of protecting Creator Rina.” After a moment, it dawned on Richard that this was the sniper Halona was talking about. He reached out with his hand.

“That’s ok. Gemini, was it?” The Geth nodded. “Thank you for the thought.” He looked at his untaken hand. “This is a handshake. It is a common gesture meaning two people have come to an understanding and that neither holds any bad feelings towards the other.” After a moment, Gemini’s hand came up and shook Richards. Richard had to let go when the shake went on far too long. Tannis helped him back to the station where he finished all the paperwork that Rina had slipped him. 

*****************************************

The morning came too soon for Richard, who showered and got dressed to meet his family for breakfast. Tannis dropped him off a few minutes before he was supposed to meet his family, when he noticed the Captain and the Spectre already sitting down to eat. Richard always felt weird when he saw one of his bosses outside of the workplace. He decided to take a seat close to them, since it was going to be impossible to avoid them.

“Well, there is a familiar face. You’re looking much better now Officer Kadimus.” Halona said, sipping her drink. 

“I’m surprised to see you here. Not many humans come here, as it is nestled among Turian shops.” R’Donis looked quizzically at Richard.

“My great-grandfather was Turian and took my grandmother and mother here often. I’m actually meeting them now for a family meal.” Richard sat down at the empty table next to theirs and directed his chair towards them. It wasn’t too long after he took a seat that he heard his mother call out to him. Richard got up and went over to greet them, embracing his mother and grandmother tenderly, as his ribs still ached. 

“Mom, Grandma, this is my boss, Captain R’Donis, and her cousin, Specter Halona. I was just telling them about Great-Grandpa.”

“My father was such a wonderful man. He was very mellow for a Turian, but still very strict.” Richard’s Grandmother kept talking about her father as Richard gave an apologetic look to Halona and R’Donis. “He never could bring himself to marry though. Something my grandson has inherited.” Halona chuckled darkly.

“Well, I am very glad he saved you, Mrs. Kadimus. Without you, young Richard here would not have come to my attention.” Halona seemed to be enjoying learning about him. Richard felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He noticed the Spectre had a predatory gleam in her eyes.

“Really?” His Grandmother got an evil glint in her eye, which terrified Richard even more. He groaned inwardly as he knew what that glint meant. “Would it be too intrusive to join your table?”

“Not at all,” Halona grinned. There was a hunger in her eyes that Richard couldn’t place, but it promised that what would happen next would be a fantastic show, for anyone not named Richard Kamidus. They all sat down and ordered some food. 

“Captain, were the girl’s parents among the others?” Richard queried. “I didn’t see anyone with her colony markings.”

“Unfortunately, no. We will keep looking, but from the evidence we have about the group, and the information we got from Mr. Red, I think we can assume the worst.”  
“What will happen to her?” Richard asked. He was worried for the girl.

“She will probably become a ward of the state and raised in a foster home, unless a relative comes out of the woodwork. Why, were you thinking of becoming a parent?” All four sets of female eyes bore into Richard. He felt his face grow flush and his brain refused to form a coherent thought. 

“Wha...me? I..no..well.” Could he even adopt her? He was only 23, worked in C-sec, and did not have any room to house her.

“I think your officer is saying yes, which will make what I want a little harder to accept.” They all looked at Halona, who shrugged. “I was going to ask if he wanted to join my group. I could use someone with his skills in my missions, which I have a backlog on. The pay will probably be better than what you are getting now, but there is more danger involved, and less time on the Citadel.”

Richard sat back, stunned. Neither of these things were something he had really thought about. He did not know the first thing of being a parent, or even an elder sibling. And giving up being a C-sec officer to be a Spectre’s companion? When he was a kid he would dream of it, but he never thought he would get to work with one. He was still in a state of shock when his mother spoke up.

“He says yes, to both.” Halona raised an eyebrow at Richard’s Mother. “My mother was saved by a Turian who cared, and we will replay that kindness my Grandfather did for us. He could use the extra money for raising her, and I will be the doting grandmother. Looking at the way his life is going, he might not get another chance to have a kid.” Halona and his grandmother laughed at this point. “I can take care of her while he is away, and he will get plenty of time to help raise her. Do we have a deal?”  
“How can I deprive a new Grandmother one wish.”

“And maybe we might even get a blue one too.” Richard’s grandmother cackled. The table became a lot wetter as Richard did an embarrassed spit-take.

“He might have to meet another Asari for that. I’m bonded with Vorx, a Korgan in my party. I’d hate to be the cause of this Turian girl becoming an orphan again so soon.” His grandmother cackled at that too.

“Do I have a say in the direction my life takes or who I am responsible for?” Richard had finally found his voice and was more than a little peeved.

“Yes you do dear, but I knew what you would eventually decide, so I just cut out the waiting. Now, where is my grandchild?”

“Mrs. Kadimus, it is not as simple as that. We have to go through the appropriate channels, but we can start later today if you want.” Captain R’Donis looked at Richard, a kind smile on her face. “You might want to say goodbye to your squad mates. Let them know what’s going on.”

“Yeah. Hevek will probably throw a party once I’m gone.” Richard smiled at the thought. His smile melted away as he realized how much he would miss Tannis and Hevek, but he would still be able to visit them. And knowing a Turian with children who were his new daughter’s age meant that she would have friends. Their food arrived in short order and the conversation became more light-hearted between everyone. 

********************************

Richard passed out when he got home and slept for most of the day. He was woken up by his doorbell ringing. He stood up despite the protesting bones and muscles in his body. He had not changed from the morning and stumbled to the door. He opened it and Tannis was standing there, with her Husband and 3 children.   
“Good Evening. Captain told me everything. I never pegged you to have children without having the fun part, but hey, you have great taste.” Tannis laughed as they all came into Richard’s small apartment. Richard shook her husband’s hand, and gave hugs to her children, who all knew him as “Uncle Kadimus”. He offered some water to all of them, but Tannis waved him off. “We are only stopping by while we head home from a school play. It’s a school night for the kids, but we all just wanted to say congratulations and that we expect her to come over often.”

“Not too often though.” Her husband said. “We still want her to feel as if we are the fun side of the family.” Richard laughed along with them. He had a feeling that things were going to work out for him and the young woman he rescued with all the support they were getting.


	2. And a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whirlwind events of the day that changed his life, Richard realizes everything will take some time. Being a father means his whole life, even where he calls home, will have to change. He also is able to meet the girl who will be his new daughter in a non-life threatening situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the first chapter took things very fast. This is a newly made chapter to show that everyone knows that they were taking things too fast. I also wanted some more time to develop the relationships between Nialla and Richard, Richard and Captain R'Donis, and Richard and the Spectre team.

“You all get some sleep tonight. Don’t be disturbing your parents.” Richard hugged Kala and Marius, Tannis’s twins. 

“We won’t, Uncle Kadimus.” The chorused as Tannis led them out of his small studio. 

“You too little one.” He scratched Dalia’s head plates. The infant gurgled in happiness in her father’s arms. “Thank you for stopping by.”

“It was our pleasure.” Titus’s voice was rich and resonated well with the dual vocals. Made sense that he was a singer. Richard often got lost in his voice, sometimes not even hearing what he said. “You’ve been like family to our little ones, you make sure my wife comes home alive every morning, and you’re going to be a father soon.” He smiled and held up a hand to stop Richard from responding. “Look. Tannis and I know it’s not definite. Her family may still be alive, and who knows if they will let you adopt her. Especially with just this place.” They looked around the very small apartment. “No offense.” 

“None taken. I know this isn’t even a bachelor pad. This is a closet. I have no clue why my mother volunteered me. I need to speak with the Captain.” They shared a hug and Richard waved to them as they left. He looked at the clock. It was late in the evening. The Captain was probably at the station. He threw on his kit and jacket. It was illegal for anyone other than C-Sec and Spectres to carry weapons on the Citadel. Since he wasn’t on duty, he thought better about bringing his service weapons. Instead, he put them into a bag to return them. They weren’t his anyways.

It felt odd to be walking to the station house but not to be going on shift. In his three years there, he had never once missed a day or been injured badly enough that he had to take time off. He guessed he was lucky. His ribs were even healing pretty well. He would have to thank Hevek for his extra care. He arrive a little before shift and waited in front of the Captain’s office. He wasn’t waiting long before R’Donis walked in. He was surprised to see her walk in wearing civilian clothing. Her brown and white dress only accented her purple skin. It wasn’t tightly fitting, but Richard could still see her curves. He shook his head. Think straight man. She is still your boss and you are not acting professionally.

“Richard, please, join me.” R’Donis said. She opened the door to her office and Richard followed her in. It was a very spartan office, more in keeping in line with the Captain he had known over three years of service. She sat down behind the desk and looked at him, expectantly.

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to take the young Turian.” He said. Richard interlaced his fingers, elbows resting on his knees. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it is that I do not think I am in a spot where I can be a responsible parent. Hell, my apartment is barely 300 square feet!” He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Captain R’Donis. "Aren't there other people on the force, or even who have applied to adopt someone?"

“Is that all?” Damn her voice. He could barely stop his reply from gushing out. He bit his tongue and took a deep breath.

“She looks to be seven years old. I’m twenty three. I’m basically an older brother, not a father figure. How can I adopt her?” The captain laughed and shifted in her seat. 

“It will be good for you. And her. She needs someone who can care for her, and your family can do that. Between the three of you, you have the financial support. And responsibility is good arm candy.” She laughed again as Richard flushed. “I’m sorry Richard. I had a fun time talking with your family, and you are just so innocent. I could not help myself.”

“Fine, let’s say this will be good for both of us. This is assuming we don’t find any of her family. Also, I don’t really have room for her.” Richard knew he was grasping at straws. This was a big commitment and he was terrified. Plus, he could swear that the Captain was getting more than just a laugh out of this.

“I can help you there.” She practically purred. Richard’s face became even more red. He was hoping his face was the only part of his body betraying him. That laugh again, like a warm fire with a hot, soothing drink. “My daughter is moving back in with me and her apartment is opening up. It has two bedrooms, a proper bathroom and kitchen, plus an actual living room. I’m sure that with a Spectre footing the bill, you could afford it.”

“Of course! That would be perfect. Where is it?” Richard quickly latched onto the subject to get it away from his physical desires. 

“She is located on the 15th level of Zakera ward. It’s a very nice neighborhood. Mostly Asari, some Hanar and Elcor too. There is also a great school nearby. Unless you wanted to have her go to the same school as Tannis’s children.” Seeing his expression, she added. “These are things you need to think about. I suggest you take the apartment, even if her family is found.” She stood and walked to the door. “You should go and get everything done, you have a busy few days ahead of you. Here is my daughter’s former address, and the room where the girl is being held at Huerta Memorial so you can visit her. She hasn't spoken to anyone yet, even the therapist. Maybe she will talk to the person who saved her.” She transferred a few things to his Omnitool. “Now go. I have to get dressed.” 

***************************  
Richard spent the next few days working out the details between the his new apartment, his old apartment, visiting the Turian girl, and the adoption agency. He could not remember a time where he had been so exhausted. Halona had yet to call Richard for their first assignment. He would have been worried about what that meant if he was not so tired. He was surprised on the fifth day to get a call on his omnitool. It was Jenna R’Donis. It was her personal number contacting him. He hesitated before answering.

“Hey Captain. What’s going on?” 

“You’ve been approved to see the Turian girl. She hasn’t spoken yet, so we don’t quite know who she is. It’s probably best she gets to know you if you are serious.”  
“When can I see her?” Richard asked.

“We have visiting time in one hour. Meet me there.” Jenna hung up. Richard had to wonder why she was going too. He shrugged. It was probably regulations. She was his sponsor. She probably had to be there. He took a long shower and got dressed in his uniform. He felt a pang of guilt that he had forgotten to return his equipment and uniform. He walked outside and started walking to one of the mass elevators.

Halfway to the elevator he took a sudden turn. He found a large crowd and wormed his way into them, trying to find an alley to slip out of. Richard had the distinct impression someone was following him. Richard found a way to double back. He was sneaking around the corner to see his stalker when he felt a poke on his arm. Gathering his biotic power, he spun, ready to release and explosive punch. He pulled the blow at the last moment. 

“Gemini!” Standing in front of him was a synthetic life form with a flashlight head, a long, angular body, and a green and blue hand made shawl. The pain of the unreleased biotics seared his arm. “What are you doing? I could have kill...damaged you?” He wasn’t sure how Geth lives worked.

“I apologize, Kadimus Richard. I was told to have a day off. Creator Rina was doing something she did not want me around for. I was informed that perhaps I should spend time with you, and answer any questions you may have.” Gemini seemed completely unfazed by the attack they had nearly suffered.

“I’d love to ask questions, but now I might be late. I have to get to Huerta. Just follow behind me and watch.” Richard jogged along to the closest rapid transit. He did not want to spend the credits, but he didn’t want to be late. The ride was peaceful and quiet. Gemini did not seem to be turned off by silences. Richard was happy about that. He pulled in outside of the hospital and they jogged inside. 

Richard spotted Jenna R’Donis immediately. He cursed himself for how fast he found her. He was way too attracted to her. “Sorry I’m late. I ran into some company. Gemini, this is Captain...Jenna R’Donis. She is Halona’s cousin and my former boss.” 

“R’Donis Jenna, I am here to observe Richard and answer any questions he may have. I do however have a question. What was Richard afraid he would be late for?”

“He is adopting, and we have a short window to visit the child. He didn’t want to miss it. Isn’t that right?” She looked Richard in the eyes. He never realized the brown flecks in her eyes.

“I don’t want to make a bad impression by being late.” Richard smoothed his hair and they all walked in. Jenna lead them to a small room overlooking the Presidium. The young girl was sitting in the room, looking out the window. Richard’s heart quaked at the sight. Her mandibles hung down in an obvious display of depression. Jenna sat down on one of the chairs. Gemini stood just inside of the doorway. Richard realized this was truly his show. He slowly walked forward and sat down. “Hello. Do you remember me? I probably look a little different. I was a lot more green and black last time. A little bulkier too.” The girl glanced at him, but did not respond. “I wanted to make sure that you are ok. It was very rushed last time, and I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” Her dual toned voice was barely audible. Jenna shifted in her chair. His was the first the girl had spoken to anyone.

“That’s good to hear. Is there something I can get you? A book, a blanket, a stuffed animal?” Richard was keeping his voice low and calm. He was humming as he spoke. It gave his voice an almost dual tone. The girl looked at him quizzically. “Gemini, can you go to my place and get this?” He showed Gemini a picture and handed them the key. He turned back to the girl. “Do you like the view from this room?” 

“It’s nice...I guess.” She curled up into herself. They were silent for a while. “What is a stuffed animal?” She asked.

“You will see when Gemini returns.” He gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled briefly. Her Mandibles rose a fraction of an inch, but then fell. He was getting somewhere. Richard started pointing out things they could see. He did not mind that she was silent. He kept his voice low but excited. It was something he had picked up when Kala and Marius were younger. Gemini finally returned with the object Richard had sent him to find. It was a stuffed tiger. Not very accurate to an actual tiger, but still soft and squishy.

“Here”. Richard handed it to the girl. “This is a stuffed animal. It is something humans have, especially the children. It’s a small friend. You can talk to it, play with it, cuddle it whenever you want to. It will also protect you at night, as you are its best friend.” The girl took it hesitantly. She immediately held it close.

“Thank you.” She said. “Does it have a name?”

“You can name it whatever you want. It is yours now. She was given to me as a child, and now I pass her to you.” The girl looked at the small stuffed animal. Richard decided to take a further leap. “What is your name?”

“I...I…” She stopped talking. “My name is Nialla. What did you name her.” She motioned at the stuffed tiger.

“Jasmine.” The girl nodded and hugged the tiger close. She didn’t say anything more for the entire visit. Richard just talked on and off, not really posing any questions where she had to answer. Finally their time was up. An Elcor walked into the room. 

“Pleasantly, good afternoon. I am Dr. Otanka. It is time for this child’s therapy session. Sadly, Your visiting time is over for today.” Richard smiled at Nialla, who’s mandibles raised slightly in response. Once outside, he took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jenna smiled at him.

“You made a connection. Looks like we know who she will trust. And who is going to be a good father.”

“Have any parental advice? Maybe even fatherly advice?” Richard asked.

“I may. Just let me know. Did you take the apartment?” She removed her hand after a few moments.

“Yeah, I have till next week to move out. I was planning on doing that today. Gemini, since you are with me all day, would you like to help me move?”

“I have no other tasks.” Gemini responded. Richard sighed.

“But do you want to do work, or would you rather...what do Geth do to relax?” Jenna stopped, intrigued to find that out as well. She was around since the birth of their race, and she had very little information about who they were. Gemini just looked at them, their two cover plates shifting into what almost looked like brows coming together in confusion. Gemini shrugged in response. “Ok, we need,” He looked at Jenna, “I mean, I need to introduce you to music and movies since it doesn’t seem Reena has. I’m sure you’re pretty busy. I should let you get back to your day.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a very Turian gesture.

“If you wish.” Jenna gave a knowing smile. “You know where i am if you need help.” She walked away. Was she swinging her hips on purpose. Richard shook his head and led Gemini back to his place. They spent the next few hours to move the few possessions he had, 

“You are very much like the Quarians, Kadimus Richard. They too have very little possessions.” Gemini observed.

“I think that is where my similarities end. Let’s just unpack and relax.” The apartment was still furnished with old furniture, most of it built into the walls or floors. He would need to get some chairs and a couch. But that was a challenge for another day. There were two full sized beds, one per bedroom, a fridge and a stove. There was a table built into the wall, but nothing else. It took only an hour to unpack, saying how little Richard owned. “Where is the ship? A Spectre needs a ship. I might as well see the ship you guys use.”

“I shall take you to the the Wyrm.”

“The Wyrm?” Richard asked. “That is a weird name for an Asari ship.” Richard asked. It was a nice day to go for a walk. The morning had been filled with a lot of emotional turmoil with what might be his newest family member. Now, it was probably time to find out about his job. He was not a Spectre, but close enough. He enjoyed the long walk with Gemini, who was spouting off technical information about the ship. They still had not explained why the ship was named Wyrm. They finally made it to where the ship was docked. 

Richard gasped as he saw the ship. It was an elongated ship of obvious Krogan design. It was fairly long and cylindrical. There was a long tendril coming from the mouth of the ship. Richard realized that the tendril was the main cannon. It was longer than the main part of the ship. It was stylized and looked like a small Thresher Maw. Richard realized he had been standing still for a few minutes, just looking at the ship. It wasn’t a new ship, and looked like it was just a patchwork of metal plates stuck together.

“Ugly, isn’t it.” He heard a modulated voice speak. He turned around and saw a small group of Volus. They had just disembarked from a sleek pleasure yacht. It was top of the line. “I wonder why the Tuchankan clans even bother calling their vessels space ships. They are more like a hulk of junk.” Richard had no idea how to reply to the Volus. He didn’t have a chance to.

“What did you call my ship?!” An indignant, feminine voice shouted. Storming up the walkway was Rina, followed by a few humans with some supplies. “She is my pride and joy! This ship has seen battle action and has character. Yours is just a mass produced eye grabber. It will break apart at the first sign of danger. This ship. She will hold together through anything, get us anywhere, and carry whatever we need.” The Volus started laughing. Even though the Flotilla had not been travelling for 70 years, there was still a huge stigma against Quarians. There were variations of of “ship rat” being whispered and laughed about. Richard had enough.

“Besides, this ship makes parades fun, lets someone know that we mean business and not to mess with us. Yours makes me want to steal the shirt off your back, and makes me think I can do it too.” He stepped forward, next to Rina. They were a team and he needed to act that way. It did not help. The Volus only laughed harder and shuffled off. Rina looked at Richard. He wasn’t sure what her expression was, her face hidden by the faceplate of her helmet. She stormed off onto the ship. The humans brought the crates onboard and left in short order. “Gemini, Is Rina ok?”

“Creator Rina can be very touchy about the Wyrm. She and Vorx had to rebuild the ship from scratch when it blew up a few years ago.” Gemini walked on board. “You may want to stay out here while I see if Creator Rina would prefer some time alone.” Richard nodded and sat down on a nearby bench, He didn’t have to wait long till Gemini made a hasty retreat. “Creator Rina would like some personal time. Perhaps we should see something else?” Gemini’s brow plates extended up in a helpless gesture. 

“Ah, it is that type of personal time” Richard asked. Gemini gave him a blank look. “As in adult self care.” Still nothing. Richard sighed. Well, at least this would be good practice for when he had to give his future daughter the talk. “Organic creatures all have spots that when touched certain ways provide pleasure.” He looked at Gemini, whose brow plates were still raised. “They signal the brain to release chemicals that reinforce the activity and help reduce the levels of stress the person is feeling. This can be done individually or with others. It is part of intimate relations and helps build bonds…I probably shouldn’t say too much more. I’m not good at this.” Gemini’s brow plats rose showing comprehension. 

“Thank you for that information, Kadimus Richard. Do you ever utilize this form of adult self care?” Richard flushed heavily. It didn’t help that Gemini looked so innocent asking the question. He was saved from answering the question by Halona and Vorx appearing. 

“We have a mission. Something pretty easy. My cousin found some more information about your slaving ring. I told her I would take care of it as a return favor. Do you have your equipment with you?” Halona stopped just before entering the ship. “Why were you two waiting out here? And why is Richard blushing?”

“Creator Rina is performing some ‘adult self care’”.Gemini said, matter-of-factly.

“My equipment is in my apartment.” Richard said, trying to drown out Gemini. “I’ll go grab it.” He took off at a sprint to get out of there.

*********************

“Is everyone buckled in?” Rina asked as they were approaching the Mass Relay. 

“Hold on. I need to secure my stuff. I’ll be ready in one minute.” Richard called out from the back. This ship was completely different from what he was used to, They each had their own rooms on the second level of the ship. Everything was built around the central cannon and the drive core. The CIC and control deck was above the cannon. The crew quarters, kitchen and gun controls were on the second level. THere was a small third level with the drive core and an armory. There was a makeshift medical ba in the armory, which mostly consisted of one scanner and a lot of medi gel. Richard was currently in the armory placing his equipment into the locker.

Rina had not said a single word to him since they embarked. She had even walked right by him as if she was ignoring him. He had really hoped no one had told her what he had said to Gemini. Richard did not think he had said anything bad. He was immediately thrown around the cargo hold as they hit the Mass Relay and he was not in one of the acceleration chairs. “Yeah, they told her.” He waited till they had reached realspace again before getting off the floor. He limped up to the cockpit. 

“Finally. Are you always this late?” Vorx said, a chuckle in his words. 

“Why are you bleeding?” Gemini asked. “Do you need medi-gel?” Richard realized his right arm was scraped and bleeding.

“Yes, what happened?” Rina asked. There was definitely malice in her voice.  
“I fell.” Richard rubbed the back of his neck and felt his jaw clench as if he had mandibles. “I’ll be fine.”

“You must be more careful.” Rina said. He could see the sparks of her eyes shrink as if she was glaring at him.

“Anyways. Let’s go over our mission parameters.” Halona said, smile half hidden as she brought up some holograms. They started going over the details of the assignment.


	3. And the first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has started his first mission with the Spectre Halona. Rina is still a little upset with Richard, but they don't let that get in the way of the mission. Rina gets injured, and she has to pull together with Richard to get out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission and combat is fairly short in this one as well, as it is merely a set up for more interactions and missions later. 
> 
> I realize I have not given ages for the characters. Halona and Vorx are old enough to have fought in the Reaper invasion. They are both at least 200 years old, although Halona has not yet reached full Matron, while Jenna R'Donis has. Rina is 24, a year older than Richard. Gemini's consciousness is 75 years old, but his chassis is only 40 years old.
> 
> I have always preferred the weapon mechanics of ME1 to the others, and will be incorporating that into this fanfiction.

Richard flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders. His armor felt tight and constricting. He was nervous for his first mission with the Spectre. They had tracked the slaves back to the group’s main stash, Getting a look from orbit, they could tell that this was a small operation. Barely worth their time, but Halona had promised her cousin that they would take care of it. Their main objective, other than killing or capturing the slavers, was to download anything off their computers to see where else their operation had hit. Gemini would be giving them cover from the ship with either its guns or their sniper rifle. Halona and Vorx would take the main fight, as they were the heavy hitters. Richard was supposed to cover Rina as she downloaded as much information as possible before they could wipe the computers. 

Richard felt this was some sort of hazing he was going through, although he could not provide any evidence. They all acted so innocent about him telling Gemini, and thus everyone, about Rina’s “personal time”. They had crept close enough to see the main stockpile. There were some small modular hab units, but no large depot for their goods. Richard was thankful that there were no further slaves to worry about...at least not here.

“Rina, how close do you need to get?” Richard was hoping they could do the work from here. He didn’t like being out of the fight or playing escort. It always felt more dangerous than the actual combat.

“I have to actually interface with the computer. Although I bet you would know all about that.” She bit back bitterly.

“Hey, just because you didn’t tell Gemini what you were doing and I did does not make it wrong.” Richard slid over to the closest of the habs. It was pretty run down, Rina followed up and took a quick look around. She pointed to a computer. “That one? In the open? Ok.” They slowly crept over and Rina started the holographic display, working faster than Richard had ever seen anyone work.

“I didn’t tell them because they are like my little family. How would you feel if you told your mother that you were having some personal time?” Richard had to agree with her. “Although, Gemini is here to learn, so I guess that I cannot fault you too hard. It’s just that the electrostimulation is a personal thing.”

“I understand. Maybe we can continue this conversation later.” Richard said a moment before he fired his Katana. They had been spotted and a trio of slavers was moving in on them. Richard was busy forcing them to keep their heads down. He silently cursed. His shotgun was very short ranged and there was a lot of cover. He was expending a lot of ammo for suppressive fire.

“Almost done, almost done.” Rina called out. Richard cursed. He was down to his pistol. His shields had fried twice already, and he was losing feeling in his right leg. He had already taken two shots into the armor plating. It was starting to buckle. Richard whipped around as he heard Rina scream. She was curled on the ground. 

He pulled her behind the console. “Whatever info you got is going to be the most we get.” He said as sparks flew out from the console’s control panel. He heard another scream as he pulled Rina to him. “Where are you hit?”

“H..hip..and...aah!” She let out another gasping scream as Richard looked for the hit and applied some of Dextro Medigel from Rina’s suit. He noticed the small machine attached to her hip belt that was damaged. Richard grabbed the Hurricane off Rina’s hip. As he wrestled it free, she let out another gasp. 

“Is that the electro thingy?” Richard said, loosening off a torrent of shots at the approaching slavers. When did he become such a bad shot? There were three to start with, and all of them were standing. This is why he hated guarding people. It was always harder than a straight up fight, or even an ambush. 

“Yes. It’s stuck on, I can’t get it off. My hip. I can’t stand.” Richard reloaded the Hurricane from Rina’s kit. He placed the gun in her hands and hoisted her onto his shoulders. She shuddered against him. He gathered all of his energy and used it to charge across the open field to the next hab. If they could stay one step ahead, they might make it to Halona and Vorx. He was breathing hard by the third charge. He placed the moaning Rina down.

“Think you can cover me? I need to take the fight to them. Halona and Vorx must have been held up.” He looked out from cover, and ducked back as rounds ricocheted off the hab. “Gemini, come in. Can you see Rina and me? We’re pinned down. We need support. Rina is injured.”

“Two minutes to intercept, Kadimus Richard.” The comm line shut down. Two minutes, they could survive till then, He waited for the first slaver to poke his head around the corner. Richard gave him a swift punch to the chest and knocked his gun away. Not waiting for the slaver to pull his side arm, he jumped on the human. They wrestled on the ground until the sound of heavy caliber fire tore the air. Gemini was shooting the ship’s antipersonnel cannons at long range, spraying ammo everywhere. Giving a quick biotic kick. Richard ran for Rina’s cover. He grabbed her and started running for the ship.

Thankfully, Gemini had lowered the ramp. Exhausted, Richard was barely able to vault high enough to make it into the ship. He placed the writhing Rina behind some crates and grabbed one of the ubiquitous thermal clips and rammed it home in his Predator. He lowered his weapon as he looked out. Gemini had made very short work of the slavers.

“Richard. Help me get this off.” Rina was breathing heavily. “It shocks me everytime I try and I lose my grip.” Richard tentatively grabbed the device. It shocked him and Rina both. He struggled and finally wrenched it free. “Thank you.” Her chest was heaving with every labored breath. Before Richard could say anything, Gemini arrived and grabbed Rina, running her off to her room. 

“Halona, Vorx, everything ok?” Richard asked over the comms.

“Yeah, just catching the morning sun. Heard you got into a little jam over there. Need daddy to sort it out for you.” Vorx’s coarse laugh came in over the comms.

“Gemini rescued us. Rina was hit badly in the hip. She may need a hospital. Don’t worry though, she is stable.”

“Good. She’s a good girl. I don’t want you hurting her.” It seemed the danger had passed and the others were enjoying some banter they had developed. “Did she get the intel?”

“Most of it. I can’t tell till we look at her omnitool, but Gemini gave me the stink eye, so I’ll leave that for you.”

“The Stink eye? He only has a flashlight for an eye.” Vorx said as he boarded the ship. 

*******************************************************

“How did you meet Halona?” Richard asked as he slid into the seat beside Vorx. He was still geared up from the fight, even though it had been a few hours previous. 

“Hmmm. Do you want the long version or the short version?” Vorx glanced over from the pilot’s seat.

“Short for now works. I’m trying to see if I can’t get to sleep.”Richard yawned, but felt as if someone had force fed him a hundred coffees.

“We met a few times over the past few centuries, but we were teamed together during Hammer.” Vorx’s usual jovial and crass voice was low, like waves gently breaking on the shore. “We survived for 6 months of fighting before the assault on London. When we went down, we made it all the way to the final push. There was a massive Reaper standing next to the beam, slaughtering everyone. We were hit. I got up to see Halona covered in blood. I only recognized her by her exposed tatoo.” He gave a dirty cuckle. “Anyways, I turned back to see that everyone else was fleeing. I took one last look at the beam. I swear, to this day, that i saw Shepard walk into the beam. I was too far away to make it. I grabbed Halona and ran with the rest. We fought a rearguard action for the next ten minutes. Somehow we both survived. The laser blast had sent shrapnel into her face, giving her those scars. Ever since that day, we haven’t spent more than 20 hours out of each other’s sight. Death really brings people together.” That sat in amiable silence for a while. “You have someone to go back to?”

“Not in that way, though my grandmother would be happy if I could find someone.” Richard said. “I’m in the process of adopting a daughter. She is the Turian who we rescued from the slaving ring. Her name is Nialla.” 

“That’s a pretty name. Not anything I’d want for my daughters...if she lets me get a say when we get to that stage.” They shared a quiet laugh. “Think you might try with Rina?”

“You mean commit suicide? No thank you. I’ll remain solo for now.”

“You must get plenty of “self comfort” time then. Poor man.” His laugh boomed out. “At least try to get some actual fun in.” He stopped laughed and put on a concerned face. “You do know what actually fun is like, right?” His laughter boomed out again as Richard blushed.

“Yes,” He said indignantly. “It’s just been a while.” He nearly fell out of the chair as Vorx his him in the arm. Any more of this and he would be joining Rina in the hospital. “Not that hearing I’m the only organic on board not getting any isn’t fun, but I have realized how tired I am. Good night Vorx.” Richard walked off down to his small bunk room. 

**********************************************

“You wanted to see me?” Richard walked into hospital room. Rina was laying on the bed, her hip wrapped up around her suit. 

“Yes, Gemini, can you go join Halona and Vorx? You might be able to help them with the data on my omni tool.” Gemini walked out without a second glance. “It’s about the mission. When I got hit. Have you told anyone?”

“No.” Richard sat down. He placed the broken electrostimulator control on the bedside table. “I thought it was best to not speak about it after you made such a fuss last time.”

“Thank you. I’m embarrassed by that. Don’t get any idea’s though. It was purely a physical reaction to the electricity, not to you.” Her voice had a touch of finality. “Sorry, that came out harsh.”

“No, I understand. It was just a bad situation and it was circumstantial. I didn’t think anything other than ‘I hope she doesn’t hate me more.’”

“I don’t. You saved me, even if it meant you violated some of my privacy.” He thought he heard a small amount of forced levity. “These drugs are powerful. I am getting sleepy.” She gave a laugh yawn. “Oh, and Richard? Please do not teach Gemini anything while I am sleeping.” He sensed a drugged smile on her face as she curled up.

Richard walked down the hallway till he found the psych ward. He finally found Nialla’s room. It was empty. Richard walked up to the front desk. “Excuse me, where is Nialla? She is a Turian, about 7 years old.” The human at the desk checked the registry.

“She was checked out by a Maria Kadimus yesterday.” The man gave Richard a curious look. “She is the grandmother, adoptive. Are you the father? Did you not know this?”

“I am. Hold on. Shit.” He realized that he had not checked his messages in the few days since left for the mission. There were a few from his mother, all about how she took her new granddaughter to her new home. “No need to worry. Everything is fine. Thank you.” Richard checked in on the sleeping Rina to make sure she was ok before going home to see his daughter.


	4. Second Mission...a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a date, but unknown to his date, he is still on the job. Also, there is a carnival with Nialla.

Before Richard left, he walked to the doctor who was caring for Rina. “How long is she going to be in here?” He asked.

“Well, that hit was well placed.” The human doctor said. She squinted at the data slate. “However, Quarians are a little sturdier on the exo than most of us bipeds. It did hit her hip bone however. We will probably release her in a few days, but she might have a limp for a while. It won’t be permanent. Girlfriend?” Richard realized that that last part was a question.

“No, just a good friend.” Richard gave a smile and thanked the doctor. He left and called his mother. “Mom, where did you take Nialla? How did you even get permission to take her out?”

“I’ve taken her to a small carnival that came into town. She was being locked up in that place with no chance to be a child. Don’t worry, Captain R’Donis signed her out and is here with us.”

“RIchard.” Jenna’s melodious voice came over the Omni-tool “Don’t worry. We have everything under control I agreed that it would be nice to have Nialla get out for a while. Since I knew were coming into dock, I decided if you had time you could join us. We are on the Pena Ward, 18th level.” The phone cut off. 

Richard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he should go to Halona, check in. and see what information they had gleaned. On the other hand, he should probably spend time with the girl who was supposed to be his daughter, if they did not find her family. He dithered for a moment before calling up Halona.

“Hello Ma’am.” Richard said into the Omni-tool. He was walking to the Wyrm as he spoke with her. He figured it was best to err on the side of caution.

“Richard please just call me Halona. Ma’am makes me feel like a matron with a group of children clutching at her skirts. Not that I might not want that in a few centuries, just not now.”

“I know. There’s still too much to do before we have some daughters.” Richard heard Vorx on the other end. Richard smiled. He knew Vorx couldn’t wait to dote on some children.

“Was there anything I can do to help with the information RIna found?”

“Not really. Most of it was easy to decrypt, and it is mostly operational information. I have passed that along to the various governments who have territorial jurisdiction. I figured it would just be easier that way. However, I did find the lead of the group, but I’d rather tell you in person.” Richard sighed and started to jog. He found himself making good time as there was a rapid transit car available nearby.

Arriving at the Wyrm, he noticed the ships around it even more. The Wyrm was of Krogan design, boing mainly a gun and armor, with a small amount of room to maneuver it. That was the base design. There were add ons that were clearly Rina’s work. He had heard about the Flotilla and could see where the Quarian architecture and thriftiness for space came into play. The ship had more room inside of it than one might believe. It wasn’t anything pretty, but it did the job they needed. Next to it, the other ships looked newer, sleeker, and of one coherent design. 

He understood Rina’s care and defense of the Wyrm. He had grown up hearing how Quarians were addicted to ships, and seeing the fruits of her labor, he had no doubt. He touched the space near the doorway as he entered the airlock. He came to a decision then. He would bring some homeliness to this place, to thank Rina for her care of the ship. He found the others just inside of the air lock. They were fussing over something on the display.

“I’m not sure he can do it. The guy is almost as bothersome as a Turian.” A deep voice rumbled out. 

“Can we not gather the information another way. This seems to have a low probability of working, no matter which of us attempts it.” A synthetic voice rattled off.

“Can do what?” Richard said, coming into the room.

“We need someone to enter into a high society party, find a target, and get said target to either give or reveal the location of some documents.” Halona said. She turned the display towards Richard. On it, there was a Salarian. Male or Female Richard could not tell. “He has some valuable information on the slaving ring and the possible location of Nialla’s parents. He will be at the Council’s next party. Unfortunately, none of us rate high enough to score an invitation.”

“However, I take it that you have procured an invitation, with a plus one?” Richard asked.

“Unfortunately, no.” Halona slumped in her chair. She leaned against Vorx. “However, I know someone who does have one. Besides, that is not the only plan we have. Gemini and I will be breaking into his quarters, while Vorx makes some discreet inquiries in the markets.” Richard’s eyebrows hit the roof.

“Hey, I am very good at pretending to be a dumb Krogan when I need to.” Vorx smiled at them. 

“Well, that is good that we do not have just one plan. What’s my role? Who has the invitation?”

“My cousin.” Halona smiled. “We need you to try and have her take you.”

“You want me to fake a date?” Richard sputtered. He felt two pairs of eyes and a camera scope in on him. “WIth my ex-employer?” He hadn’t been on a date in two years, and now they wanted him to go undercover on one. No wonder Vorx was against it. 

“I know it’s not easy.” Halona pinched the bridge of her nose. “But you are really the only one we can sneak in there. I’m a known Spectre, you probably will not see any Krogan or Geth, and Rina isn’t able to stand yet. Are you refusing the mission? Do I need to order you?” Halona’s voice was mockingly pleading with a hard edge to it. 

“No ma’am. I’ll go ask your cousin on a date.” Richard’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He heaved a sigh as he stood up. This was not really what he wanted to be doing. However, he would need to get used to this as a Spectre’s cadre. “Any tips on how to ask her?”

“Just don’t think about the mission. Be nervous because you are asking her out, not because you have a mission.” Vorx offered. RIchard nodded and left to find his mother. He knew that Jenna would be with her right now. He took the same rapid transit car to the carnival his mother had called him from. 

It didn’t take him long to find his family. It was the only group with Humans, Turians, and Asari. “Richard!” Tannis called out. She was waving him down to join them at a carousel. Titus, Jeanna, and his grandmother were standing, watching the carousel. His grandmother was leaning against a Turian Richard had never met, probably a new boyfriend. 

Great, even grandma is getting more action, even though I would rather not think about it.

As he approached, he heard Titus humming and singing to Dalia with the tune of the Carousel. Richard chastised himself for not going to more of TItus’s performances. The man had a voice you could lose yourself in. Richard had never considered himself anything other than straight, but Titus’s voice was hypnotic. Richard didn’t realize he had made it to the group till Tannis punched his arm.

“Hey, how is life with the Spectre’s? Making your own rules, seeing exciting places.” Tannis’s dual tones showed amusement.

“Him, a Spectre? We don’t need more of them.” His grandmother’s boyfriend muttered. Richard always found it odd that Turians made some of the deadliest Spectres, and seemed to make up most of the prospective recruits for the Spectres, but they mostly seemed to dislike the freedom the Spectres had. 

“I just work for one.” Richard said. He didn’t want to start a fight, so he kept his tone pleasant. “Actually, it’s mostly being a distraction and getting shot at.” Richard rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. 

“So no different, just new faces.” Tannis’s mandibles fluttered as she laughed. “I’m glad to see you are in one piece. Nialla will be happy to see you. She had only talked to Captain R’Donis. Even Maria can’t get her to open up, so she has just been letting the girl lead them around.” Richard looked over to the Carousel to see Captain R’Donis leaning on the railing, watching Maria and Nialla on the ride. Richard’s gaze lingered on her shapely rear for a few moments before he had to pull his eyes away.

“I should go over and say hi. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back. I can’t wait to hear what has been going on for you guys.” Richard walked over and carefully positioned himself right next to Captain R’Donis. “Good morning Captain.” He smiled at her. She turned to him and stared right into his eyes. He found himself falling into her eyes. He barely even realized she was talking to him. “Yes, of course.” He replied.

“Did you even hear what I said.” Jenna smiled. Richard blushed heavily. “You have no clue what I asked you to do. I could have asked you to adopt another five children.” She laughed as Richard’s face turned a deeper red. “Don’t worry. I only asked if you were liking your new job. Besides, I kind of enjoy seeing you blush.” Jenna smiled and turned back to the ride. 

RIchard’s eyes lingered for a moment on Jenna’s jawline and neck. He knew she was probably doing this on purpose. Or that could just be wishful thinking. He turned back in time to see his mother and his new daughter coming around the bend. Nialla had been sitting straight backed, mandibles tapping in time with the music. WHen she saw Richard, her face lit up and she waved. He waved back, a smile on his face. When the ride finally stopped, she jumped down and ran over to Richard.

“Richard. Did you see me?” She asked. He could hear the desperation in her sub-vocals.

“I did. You looked like you were having fun. What else have you done today?” She had run into his legs and was hugging him. He hugged her back. 

“We went to the petting zoo, the roller coasters, we were on our way to the gaming booths...and then the petting zoo?” Nialla turned to Maria and Jenna as she asked that. Jenna nodded to Richard.

“It’s your choice, Dad.” Jenna said, smiling again as Richard blushed. 

“Can we go to the petting zoo again?” Marius asked, pleadingly looking at Richard, Tannis, and TItus. 

“Sure.” Richard smiled and they all walked off to the petting zoo area. Nialla had slipped her hand into Richard’s and walked close to his leg. She was nervous, but excited. He smiled down at her. He noticed her mandibles fluttered happily. They were coming up to the first pen when Richard realized his other hand was also occupied.

“So, I have this wonderfully boring event coming up. Very political.” Jenna said, turning Richard to look at her. “This is going to be a long and boring event. However, I am allowed some arm candy.” She slipped an arm into his. “You look good on my arm,” Richard was taken aback for a moment. Did she know about the mission or did she like him? Or was it because he was one of the only people she knew who she could ask without it being awkward. 

“When is it? I would need to check with Halona if I can get some free time.” Richard hoped his sweating was being taken as nervousness about being asked out, rather than being undercover. 

“Tomorrow night. I know it’s last minute, but all you need to do is look nice. You do have nice clothing, right?” Her eyebrow ridge cocked at the question. Richard bit his lips. The only clothing that was not for working out was his uniform.

“If you want your candy to wear a badge, otherwise, I have no clothes.” Richard blushed. “I mean I have no good clothing.” 

“Well, come over later. I have some extra clothing for someone of your size. It will be fun to dress you.” Jenna smiled at Richard. Was it his imagination or had she looked at his ass? He didn’t have time to think about it as he heard a loud squeal. He looked over to see Nialla with her hand in one of the animal’s mouths. Her mandibles were fluttering in fear. Richard ran over.

“Keep your hands flat dear, like this.” He knelt down next to her, put some of the treats in his hands and held them out flat. The animal walked away from the struggling talons of the young Turian to the waiting talonless palms of the Human. “See, your fingers will remain safe.” He gently cupped one of her hands, flattened it, and put the rest of the treats in it. Nialla held her hands out again, mandibles clattering nervously. She gave the Turian equivalent of a chuckle. It turned into a full body laugh. Then, without any hint of transition, tears started streaming down her face. Her hands fell slack, the treats spilling onto the floor. 

Everyone had turned to look at Nialla. They were all surprised by the sudden change of emotions. While they had not forgotten that she had just recently lost her family, they were not ready for the sudden shift. Richard looked into her face and saw his own sorrow when he lost his father, only stronger. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest. He felt his shirt getting damp with tears and snot, but he only held her tighter. He had no idea how long he held the shaking girl, but eventually he felt a hand on his shoulder. The indigo hand caressed his face. He looked up. Jenna was in her uniform and made a small motion for him to follow her. 

Hoisting Nialla up into his arms, he followed. The young girl was still crying, but at some point had fallen asleep against him. The captain led him back to the hospital ward that the girl was staying at. There were still a few days before he could officially adopt her. He placed her in her bed, tucking her in and placing the stuffed tiger with her. His heart felt hollow as he watched her curl into the tiger. He sighed as he turned away and walked out of the room.

“Are you sure she can’t move in yet. This place is so sterile. She needs to have a home.” Richard asked Captain R’Donis. She sighed at his expression. She could tell that he was starting to care for her.

“Not yet. I can’t break the law for you. However, your actions did help your case for adopting her, so don’t dispair. Be at my place when I get off shift later, ok? We need to fit some clothes onto you so I can be saved from this party.” She gave him a sad smile and walked off. WIth nothing much else to do, Richard walked off to his new home. Along the way, he decided to read up on his target.

Keeven Ramska was a small time politician, but had been rising rapidly in political and economic power in the past few months. Richard knew that Salarians did everything faster than most species due to their short life, but this seemed to be faster than normal. While this could be attributed to natural aptitude, there were plenty of gaps in the information he could find that led Richard to believe that was not the case. 

He read a little further about what they knew about him. Richard was hoping to be able to find a way to strike up a conversation. What he needed was the man's personal omnitool. That would give him access to any of the documents he needed. Richard hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to violence. He wanted this date and mission to go well, but he knew the latter was more important.

A few hours later, Richard found himself at Captain R’Donis’s apartment. Taking a deep breath, he rang the door chime. After a few moments an Asari in her maiden years opened the door. Turning her head, she called back, “Mom, tonight’s date is here.” RIchard’s jaw tightened. Maybe she just wanted arm candy, as she said. If so, that would make this mission a little easier.

“Heetha, please.” Jenna’s voice drifted out from the door. “Richard, please come in.” Heetha smiled as she let Richard.

“My mother want’s you in her bedroom.” She pointed to one of the doors. RIchard walked into the room. The door closed behind him. He was stunned by what he saw. Jenna was in a emerald dress. It was tight around the torso, but flowed as it got to her hips. It gripped her hips, her waist, and her breasts to perfectly accent her. The neckline was higher than he expected, going halfway up her neck, although the material from the top of her breasts to her neck and down her arms was made of emerald lace. 

With a supreme effort, he turned his head to look her in the eyes. “I’m glad you like my outfit. I have a few picked out for you.” She motioned to a few. One was a standard human black suit, a navy blue one, and then a colorful emerald one in a Turian design. Richard took a moment to think about them.

“As your arm candy, I should not draw too much attention from you.” Richard said, “But I should be in something that you will like to look at all night.” He ventured. Jenna just smiled and handed him an azure suit in a Salarian style cut for humans.  
“Good. I’ll just turn around while you get ready.” She grabbed the three other suits and put them into her closet. Richard caught a glance of the closet. There was a large selection of male clothing. Slowly, he started changing into the new style of clothing. After a few minutes, Jenna looked over her shoulder and noticed that Richard was having a tough time with one of the ties. She walked up behind him and gently tied it for him. 

“That’s a lot of clothes you have in there.” Richard said, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling. Jenna laughed as she smoothed the back of his clothes.

“I’ve lived many years. Remember, I have a daughter who is one hundred and seventy, and Asari are not fertile for about two and a half to three centuries.” She looked him in the face. “Don’t let my daughter get to you. I haven’t gone on a date in two years, but to us, that could be a week to you.” RIchard nodded. He couldn’t tell her that while he had been nervous about the date, he was still very nervous about the mission.

“I haven’t been on a date in a few years, and I have never been to a function like this.” Richard said, covering his nervousness.

“Well, the faster we get there, the faster we can start getting this over.” Jenna smiled, looping an arm into his. 

Richard was almost shaking. The function had been going on for half an hour already and he felt like a fish out of water. Looking over at his date, no one would think she was nervous at all. Jenna had centuries of experience, and he was a mere child compared to her. The only way he could tell she was uptight was that her arm muscles were tensed and she barely let go of him. 

Richard played the part of the attentive partner and kept talking soothingly to her, making sure she had a drink in her hand, and that her company was at least interesting. He tried to keep Keevan in the same circles for as long as possible, but the salarian was very slippery and never stayed near Jenna longer than he needed to. He ate and drank very little, and always made sure to stay in large groups. 

It was another long and terrifying hour before he got the chance to make a move. He saw that Keevan had separated himself from the group and was going down a hallway. It wasn’t one that led to any of the private rooms or refreshment areas, nor were there any bathrooms down that corridor. It was specifically a worker’s passage with nothing but storage closets. Not the type of place a sober person would mistake for the bathroom.

“Jenna,” Richard said, keeping his voice low and gentle, “I need to...excuse myself for a little.” He cursed as he stumbled over his words. She gripped his arm tighter for a moment. 

“I’ll be over by the plants near the door. When you get back we can leave. Most of the formal part of this event is over, and most people will be happy to see me go.” They shared a smile and Richard melted off into the crowd.

Finding his way to the correct hallway, he saw that Keevan was no longer in his sight. Richard knew he had not left the area and was still in this hallway. There were three doors. He knew he might only have one chance to find and get the information. Opening the first door, it was a broom closet, and it was empty of people. The second one led to the kitchen. It was too busy for Richard to notice if the target was still there. Slowly, he approached the third door. When he opened it, he found it was a dry goods storage. Closing the door behind him, Richard slowly walked through the room, looking for any sign of the Salarian. 

“Why are you following me? Who sent you?” Keevan said as he stepped out of the shadows. Richard froze. The diplomat was holding a pistol in his hand and aiming it at his stomach. 

“I was just looking for…” He started on his cover story. He had spent the last few minutes deciding on what he was looking for.

“Cut the crap. I know you are looking specifically for me. Why else would a police captain bring you? You are here looking for me. But she didn’t send you. She thinks you are here just for her. Very convincing too. But I know you are looking for me. Who sent you and why? You have ten seconds to start talking, and only a minute to convince me.”

Richard hated these types of ultimatums. He knew if he didn’t give a believable story he would be shot. But how much to tell and how much to fake. “Your slaver buddies weren’t too smart, were they? I was able to get your name from their files.” He waited to see what reaction this might cause. After waiting two seconds and nothing happened, He figured the Salarian wasn’t going to show any emotion. 

“They were sloppy if C-sec could find them. During a recent raid, we got wind of your little operation. C-sec wouldn’t investigate, as it was ‘outside their jurisdiction’” He added a contemptible tone to the end of the sentence. He took a short step towards one of the shelves, disguising it as him getting into a more comfortable stance. “I hired some mercs to help me out and we went to their little operation center. They left the camp unguarded and we were able to find direct mention of you in their files.” Richard gave a little inward smile as Keevan’s brows knitted together in frustration. He took another half step.

“You would have been fired and arrested if you had done that. I know what the penalty for desertion and vigilantism are.” Richard saw the finger grip the trigger a little tighter. He stopped moving and started to concentrate on his amp.

“I had some vacation time. Besides, no one has found out about it yet. Why do you think I’m still on the right side of the captain.” He gave a chuckle.

“What do you want, to kill me then?” Keevan enquired, unsure where Richard was going with this.

“Not at all. Now that your operation is in shambles, you will need someone who can get it working again, and someone who can do so inside of the system.” He casually examined a box on the shelf. 

“How can I trust you? This could be an elaborate set up.” Keevan shot and destroyed the carton Richard was examining. “I think I should just finish you now. I’m sure someone as stupid as you will have brough the files along as a bargaining chip, so no one will ever know. And even if you don’t have them, no one will be able to prove they are real.”

Cursing his bad luck, he released some of his biotic energy along the shelf. A metal carton ten feet behind Keevan fell to the ground, causing the Salarian to jump and turn around. Seizing the distraction, Richard threw the remains of the carton he had at the Salarian and sprinted to cover the distance. Slamming into the Salarian, Richard gave a swift punch to the back of his head. Keevan fell in a heap, the gun sliding from his grasp. Rooting through the diplomat’s clothing, Richard quickly found the Omnitool. Rather than downloading the material on it, he took the whole thing. Looking back at the gun, Richard quickly took the capacitor out of the gun. From the outside it looked like it would work, but no charge would cross to the thermal clip, frying the gun before it could shoot.

He took a moment to make sure his clothes were in order before returning to the party and finding Captain R’Donis. With a quick smile, he looped his arm inside of hers and nearly dragged her from the party.

“What’s the rush?” Jenna said, confusion on her face. “You act as if we have somewhere to be. That’s a little presumptuous.” Richard blushed.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of there and clear my head. I didn’t have any intention of having…of doing that with you.”

“And why not?” Was the reply. Richard stopped. Turning, he saw an honest and open expression on Jenna’s face. “What would be so bad about having those intentions?” Richard looked into her hazel flecked blue eyes. Was that hurt he saw there? Or was she only teasing him? He had just opened his mouth to speak when there was a sharp report, followed by the noise of superheated metal and flesh burning. 

Richard found himself flung into Jenna’s arms. They crashed to the ground, their limbs tangled. When Richard pushed himself off her, there was blood covering her abdomen, ruining the lovely dress she had on. 

“Jenna, where are you hit?” He started feeling around her body for the injury. After a moment, the realization hit him. This wasn’t the right color for Asari blood. It was human blood. His blood. Looking down, he saw there was a large hole in his side where a shot hit him. Looking back, he saw Keevan being apprehended by C-sec, with a melted gun on the ground, his hands burned. Apparently he had not been as successful as he had originally thought. 

He started to feel a coldness envelope his torso and he fell back to the ground, making sure not to crush his former boss. He hadn’t realized before, but there was no sound, even though there were people running and shouting. Everything was becoming indistinct and he could only focus on one small detail at a time. He could feel a pair of hands working his body, but the feeling was so distant that he wasn’t sure if it was even happening.


	5. And an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has to deal with the consequences of his actions and scaring those who love him.

Richard awoke in a white room with bright white lights overhead and a white blanket on his body. Looking around, he saw while figures and objects, and an almost painfully white wall. In his ears buzzed a noise he had always thought of as white noise. It took him a few moments to realize he must have been unconscious for a long time and his senses were just re-adapting to being used. A few seconds later, the noises started to separate and gain distinction as the shapes lost their blinding whiteness and gained color and shape.

He finally realized that there were three voices, all of them agitated. Turning his head, the figures materialized before him. One of them was unmistakably his mother, Maria Kadimus. Her brown hair a mass of curls on her head, with only the slightest showing for greys. She stood, hands on her hips, fists balled into her belt loops, to keep them from doing something she would regret. Her back was to him so he could not see her expression, but he had seen her stand that way before, and could imagine the terror she was trying to invoke upon the people facing her. Next to her was Captain R’Donis, arms wrapped around herself. Her face was a mixture of hurt and anger. Her lavender lips were pulled from their normal fullness into a thin line, her brow furrowed.

His mother took a step to the blinding wall, apparently upset with what had just been said to her. Richard could finally see who they were angry at. Halona leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She had an annoyed look on her face, as if the two people she was arguing with were being flippant and unreasonable.

“Just tell me he won’t be doing anything like that again.” Richard heard his mother say.

“No.” Halona’s voice was icy. Richard shivered at the voice, wondering how anyone could stand up to it. “He works for me and the Spectres. We don’t do missions unless there is a high chance of death for anyone less skilled.”

“I don’t care that he works for you.” Richard was amazed. His mother was closer to death than he ever was, and she was tackling it head on. “I am not going to bury my only child.”

“Mrs. Kadimus.” Halona sighed. “Richard is incredibly talented, and we need him. He is helping keep the galaxy safe. Are you going to tell me that his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather would want him to do otherwise.” There was a long silence. Richard knew Halona had hit a sore spot. He tried to open his mouth to speak in her defense.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He realized his throat and mouth had dried out. Jenna had seen his movement and came over. She rested a hand on Richard’s face and brought a cup of water to his lips. He drank it gratefully, and when he was done, muttered a dry thank you. Maria, seeing her son was awake, ran over and nearly shoved Jenna out of the way.

“Richard? Richard, can you hear me?” She asked. He nodded and croaked out a noise. “What?”

“How long?” He said, stringing so she could hear him.

“Five days.” Halona said from the far wall. “Jenna saved your life.” Maria shot Halona a look that would cause a Krogan a moment’s pause. “I can see I’m not wanted here right now. I’ll be back later to talk.” She pushed off the wall and walked out of the room.

“I…I should go too.” Jenna said.

“No. I want to hear what happened and why my son thought he was doing the right thing.” Maria grabbed Jenna’s arm and pulled her into one of the seats.

“I invited him on a date, we were leaving and a Salarian shot him. That’s what I thought happened. But now, it seems that he was on a mission the whole time, and I was just his ticket in.” Richard looked away, ashamed. He had hated using her like that, but he didn’t think there was any other way. “Had he told me of his mission, then I could have helped keep him safe.” Richard knew that was directed at him.

“Couldn’t.” He whispered. “Orders.” He didn’t look at them. He couldn’t.

“Well, if that’s what it was.” Jenna’s voice was filled with venom. “I don’t think there is much more for me to say. I have to be on shift soon. Mrs. Kadimus, you’ve raised a wonderful Turian child. I’m sure Nialla will be right at home.” She walked out of the room and marched off to the station.

Maria sat down next to the bed. She was only slightly upset that her son had nearly died. She was mostly upset that he had tricked a woman into a date so he could carry out that mission, and that if he had been up front, this would not have happened. She gave partial blame to Halona, as it was she who ordered him to keep it a secret, and more blame to Richard, for not doing the smart thing. But mostly, she blamed herself. She had been raised in a very Turian fashion and had raised her son that way too. He had taken all of her lessons to heart and it had served him up to the point where he needed to know when to break and order.

Richard still had not turned back to face her. After a few minutes, she realized he had lost consciousness again. Sighing, she pulled the blankets up and walked out of the room. No one had yet told Nialla what had happened, and she was determined that the girl not find out about it. Thinking of the little girl, she decided that maybe they could brighten each other’s day.

 

When Richard next awoke, he was able to see more clearly. He was no longer in the intensive care unit and had been moved to the recovery ward. Almost unsurprisingly, his room mate was Rina. Apparently Halona had that kind of pull.

“I guess she didn’t want to have to remember two different room numbers.” Richard said. Rina looked at him, then back at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he figured she wasn’t going to talk to him at all. They spent most of the day in silence, falling in and out of consciousness. Later in the evening, both of them were awake but Rina kept quiet.  
“How did you get here?” She finally asked.

“I was on a…mission.” He admitted. “I was faking a date with Captain R’Donis…” Rina started laughing. “Hey, I didn’t want to fake it, and Jenna was not the one who shot me.”  
“Not like the thought didn’t cross my mind.” Richard looked to his other side. Near the window was sitting the bluish form of Jenna, clad in a plain brown dress with yellow accents.  
“How long?” He asked, unconsciously pulling the blankets higher.

“Long enough to not be too angry to speak.” She said, still looking out of the window. “You understand why I’m angry?”

Richard thought for a moment before answering, knowing this answer was one of the most important ones he had answered. “First, I said yes under false pretenses. Second, you are upset that I didn’t inform you about the mission as you could have helped. And third, I endangered you for what you thought was no reason.” Richard watched for the slightest sign that he was right or wrong. He waited in vain for a few minutes. Finally, Jenna stood and walked to the door. Checking the door was locked, she turned to Rina, then looked at Richard. 

“Yes.” Her voice was filled with finality. “I feel horrible being angry at you for following orders, but I am pissed that you didn’t even try.” Richard could feel the anger on her voice, even though her voice had not changed volume.

“She told me not to let you know.” Richard breathed out. “She told me earlier that day, before you asked me, that I had to convince you to take me, without letting you know anything.”

“You still should have tried to convince her. It was stupid of both of you to go at this alone.” Jenna stood over Richard. She looked down at him and shook her head. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. 

“Don’t you have her daughter’s old place?” Rina asked a few minutes later. “Have you had the locks switched?”

“Why would that matter?” Richard looked over at her.

“No reason.” She smirked behind her faceplate. “You may want to sleep on the Wyrm for the next few days.” Richard snorted and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Jenna would be so petty as to disrupt every part of his life. He did believe that she would not want to have anything to do with him again. He rested for the rest of the day, staring at the ceiling. 

“Richard?” Rina’s voice was hesitant.

“Yes.” He answered in a bored voice, not wanting another argument.

“Do you think they will keep you from adopting Nialla?” Richard looked over to see Rina’s faceplate turned to him. He could see her glowing eyes staring at him. 

“Probably not me, but my mother might adopt her. That might be the better choice anyways.” Richard’s voice caught in his throat. He needed some time alone. Pushing the pain aside, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Gingerly, he put weight on his feet and stood. He was about to walk over when he realized he was wearing an old style hospital gown. “Would you mind looking away?” He asked Rina.  
She was quiet for a moment before saying, “Yes.” And kept her glowing orbs locked onto him. Sighing in frustration, Richard maneuvered himself to get to the bathroom without exposing himself to his teammate. 

The next morning, Richard was released from the hospital. Rina still had another day to let her bones knit back together. The first thing Richard did was check in on Nialla. They had moved her to a more permanent ward until either family was found or she was adopted.

“Good morning Nialla.” Richard said as he entered.

“Morning Richard.” She smiled at him, putting a book down. Her smile faltered as she looked at him, face scrunched as if trying to remember something. “What's a Kyam...Kyaom…”

“Kyiamom?” Richard guessed. “Where did you hear that?” Hearing an Asari swear was a rare thing in the hospital, and from what they knew, she didn't know any beforehand. 

“The stern Asari lady said that. She was in here yesterday and called you that. I don't think she knows I heard her. Is it a bad thing?” Richard looked into her innocent face. 

“It's a bad word to call someone who does stupid things.” Richard hung his heads, his elbows resting on his knees, hands gripped in front of him. “Don't worry. I won't tell her you heard. Besides, I'm the one who said it, and I probably deserve it.”

“What did you do?” Nialla brought her book over and sat next to Richard. 

“I made her mad at me and scared for me by being stupid.” He gave her a sad smile. “I wish I could say more.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as gave her a hug. “Is that a book for school?” Richard looked at the front cover. 

“Yeah!” Nialla perked up. “The stern Asari lady said I needed it if I wanted to join next semester.” 

“Well, you will need more supplies for school. Maybe I can take you to get some.” Richard stood up as the door opened. 

“Hey meatbag, feeling better?” Vorx said as he walked in. “Hey princess, how are you?” Nialla smiled up at Vorx.

“I’m doing well! I’m just telling Richard that I’m going to school soon.” She held the book up to show him.

“Good for you. Just remember what Uncle Vorx told you.” She giggled and nodded. He looked at Richard’s inquisitive look. “If they make fun of her, headbutt them.” He smiled. Richard couldn’t help but smile as well. Female Turians had much smaller faceplates and fringes than males, so it would be very uncharacteristic for her to headbutt someone. They spent the next few hours in the hospital, just trying to make Nialla’s day better. They completely refused to talk about the reason that Richard was still wearing hospital clothing, and Nialla didn’t seem to notice.

 

Richard took a deep breath. He had left a handwritten note at home incase he died. It left everything to his mom, including Nialla if they got to the point of adoption. Gemini gave him only a five percent chance to not be injured. Vorx already offered to purchase his shotgun for parts, and Rina had just laughed at him. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, a blue face appeared on the other side of the door. “Mom, he’s here.” The door opened more and Jenna’s daughter walked out of the house. “I’ll be going out with some friends.”   
After a few minutes, a voice called out, “Are you coming in or do I have to drag you in?” Richard responded immediately, used to obeying that voice. 

“Jenna,” Richard started, closing the door. “I wanted to say I’m…sorry…” His voice trailed away as he looked at Jenna. 

“Yes? Continue.” She said. She was in a sheer slip that clung to her body. It was almost as if she was naked, standing in front of him, as he tried to apologize. He closed his eyes, breathed out, and continued.

“I know what I did was right. My upbringing has taught me to follow orders I am given as they are given to me. But I know that I was wrong in not telling you as much as I could have.” He paused, unsure of how to go on.

“You obey all orders given to you, right away? Do you ever question them?” She asked. She walked closer to him. He stood there, rigid and nervous.

“Yes.” He said, a little crestfallen. He wasn’t one to question orders, even though he felt he knew there were some orders he should have questioned. 

“Good. I’m going to give you a lot of orders tonight. And you have to obey all of them instantly. If you can do that, I’ll forgive you.” She purred into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be pure Smut. Specifically Domme Smut.


	6. Smut 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgetting how much his body needs to recover, Jenna dominates Richard.

“That’s not how I want our relationship to be.” Richard said. Jenna was taken aback, but she recovered quickly.

“Well, then what do you want it to be?” She asked, still standing behind him.

“I want it be be truthful, but I can’t tell you about my missions without express permission. I thought you, of all people, would appreciate my position.” He replied, not turning to face her. 

“I can.” Her voice was soft as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She quickly shoved him down onto his knees. “Now tell me, why do you want my forgiveness?”

Richard grunted as his knees hit the floor. “You are the first person I chose to go on a date with in three years. You can appreciate the position I am in, that I cannot disobey my orders, you are strong willed and mature enough to not be threatened by the fact that I am working for a Spectre. You’re also very attractive.” He chuckled slightly at the last part.

“Thanks.” Jenna sounded a little bashful. “I want to keep seeing you, but I can’t if you do this again.”

“Then let’s make a deal. I will let you know, and we can figure out how later, when I am on a mission. I won’t give you any details, but you will know.” Richard felt her hand tangle itself in his hair, getting a good grip. “And you do the same. We don’t ask details, just that it is happening.”

Richard felt himself float up and start moving. She was using her biotics on him. “Now that we have that done, it’s time for you to make amends.” Jenna whispered and pushed him against the wall. “Turn around.” He pressed his back to the wall, enjoying the sight of Jenna’s nearly naked body in front of him. He felt his weight return to him. “If you need that to obey me, then you’re not really trying.” She purred.

“Yes, Mistress.” Richard replied. He saw her mouth scowl, but her eyes were alight with devious fire. 

“You have too many clothes on. Remove them.” She told him. He quickly removed his shirt. “Not that fast. Make it slow. Don’t you want me to enjoy the show?” She pouted. Richard shuddered at her expression and slowed his disrobing. His shirt was already off. He quickly removed his shoes and socks, knowing that there was no way to remove them in any sexy way. He even had the scar to prove it.  
When he got to his pants, closed his eyes and tried to keep from blushing. It felt to odd to be doing a strip dance. Taking a deep breath, he started playing music in his head and moving to that music oblivious to the fact he wasn’t alone. 

Slowly, he popped the button’s and latches on his pants as he swung his hips from side to side. Finishing, he turned around and pulled the pants taut against him to make his ass stand out more. He peeled them away, showing his boxers and eventually, his legs. He ran his hands down one leg, looking over his shoulder at Jenna. She had a predatory smile on. He finished the maneuver and switched legs to remove the other pant leg. When he finished, he turned back to face Jenna.

“On your knees.” She said. “Hands against the wall.” Richard stretched back, his hands against the wall. His torso and groin were pushed forwards as a result. Jenna walked forwards and ran her hands over his muscles, stretched as they were. “Hold still.” She bent over and started sucking on his nipple, gently tugging at it with her teeth. 

Richard shuddered and gasped, but forced himself to stay still. Finally, she moved to the other nipple, using more teeth and less lips. Richard gritted his teeth, trying not to scream out. He let out a grunt every time she bit down. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away. It hit him that she might be doing all she could to push him to the edge to try and get him to disobey her.

“Very good.” her hand caressed his cheek. “Now, keep those hands against the wall.” She slowly shimmied her panties off. She draped them over Richard’s left shoulder and gingerly stepped over him. She placed one leg on each of his shoulders. Richard looked at the sheer slip that was all that separated her azure slit from his face. With an almost girlish giggle, she set her weight onto his shoulders forcing him to focus on holding his core up. He was focusing so hard that he was taken by surprise when her sent filled his nose. She had hidden his head under the slip and thrust herself against his face. Immediately, his tongue snaked out and tasted her. It was pure ambrosia.

“Stop. When did I tell you that you could taste me?” His tongue stopped and slowly went back into his mouth. “Now, for your punishment.” She rested all of her weight onto his shoulders and he felt something contract around his groin. “Now you are caged, and will only be free when I feel you have learned your lesson.”

She waited for a few moments, then released some of the pressure on his shoulders. “Now you may feast.” Sweeter words Richard had never heard. He started licking and eating her folds, their azure beauty opening to the darker violet within her. Her juices were sweet and thick, nearly suffocating him. He forced his nose up enough so he could breath, forcing his tongue to enter her. Jenna gasped in amazement. She hadn’t realized how long his tongue was. Her hands flew to the back of his head and she pulled him closer, trying to force his tongue deeper. 

Her breathing was becoming ragged. It had been so long since she had someone eat her out with such single mindedness. She mentally noted that she would have to thank Richard’s mother for raising him to follow orders so well. Without realizing it, she had started grinding herself against his face. His tongue was buried deep in her while his nose pressed against her clit. Richard could barely breath. Every time his nose broke away from her velvety skin, he took a deep breath. Finally, Jenna let out a scream as she reached her climax. Her entire body was shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm. He should no longer hold any of her weight as her legs became jelly. 

Richard felt the pressure on his groin disappear as the weight on his shoulders increased. He was unsure of what to do. She had obviously cum, as he was greedily drinking the liquid that was gushing from her. The increased weight made it almost impossible to keep his hands on the wall, stay upright, and continue to eat her out. However, he was determined to not disobey Jenna. He continued to eat her out, groaning into her as the pain in his arms and back increased. 

She let out another scream as another orgasm snuck in just as the waves of the first had finally ebbed. Richard wouldn’t let up. She was too far into the throes of passion to tell him to stop, and he was too well trained to disobey her. As the waves of the second orgasm finally subsided, her muscles turned to jelly. She slumped on her seat and started to fall backwards. 

Acting instinctively, Richard reached forwards and caught her as she slid from his shoulders onto his lap. Her knees were on either side of his head when she finally came to a rest in his lap. He felt himself grow stiff as she landed in his lap. Her body shuddered for a few seconds before she was able to focus on him.

“Damn.” Was all she could say. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and pressed his lips into hers. She could taste herself on him and it made her smile. Finally, she leaned back and rested against his legs.  
“Mistress…” Richard ventured. Jenna barely opened her eyes. She was going to reprimand him for talking out of turn, but as it was their first time, and since she was too exhuasted, she waved for him to continue. “Can we please refrain from anything that puts too much strain on my core for a little while? I am still recovering from getting shot in the stomach.”

Jenna’s eyes flew open wide. She sat up and looked at the wound in her lover’s body. She slapped him across the face, gently. “Why didn’t you tell me! I don’t want to seriously hurt you.” She glared at him. “Although, I guess it’s my fault. I wanted to make you hurt a little.” She ground her ass into his groin. “Well, I can see you are hurting a little. Come, I think it’s time you made something for dinner.” 

With one move, Jenna stood and ripped Richard’s underwear from his body. She froze as she looked at his whole body naked. She smiled as she used her biotics to lift him from the ground. Grabbing him by the cock, she led him into the kitchen and put an apron on him. “Make something simple. I don’t want to be too full and fall asleep.” Richard looked around the kitchen and swiftly began cooking. He wasn’t sure what to do with all of the Asari food, but he knew she could eat what humans did, so he decided that was a good start. 

He stiffened as he felt her hand slide under his apron and start stroking him. He was nervous, as he didn’t want to burn anything, or anyone, while cooking. “Just keep cooking. I want to see if your rifle discipline is as good here as at the range.” She chuckled. He had chosen to make some rice like grain, which would take nearly an hour to cook. “Now, if you feel as if you can’t take anymore, just let me know.”

She gently ran her fingers along his shaft, slowly exploring its length. She pressed against his back, running her free hand over his muscles. She bent him forwards over the counter and spread his legs. Her fingers teased the head of his cock as she left wet kisses down his back. As she reached his sides, her kisses became bites, getting harder and harder until she was on the verge of breaking flesh.   
Once she had left bite marks all up and down his sides, she started moving forwards until he had bite marks all over his front. Jenna has slipped under the apron and was now starting down his erection. She gently nipped at the skin along the shaft as her fingers continued to massage him, small flairs of biotic power inducing extra sensations. Richard could only gasp and shudder as he tried to focus on making dinner. 

“Richard...are you ok?” Jenna asked. He hadn’t warned her that he was going to cum, and she had been stroking him for over an hour. After the first ten minutes, she figured he should be close.  
“Yeah...why?” Richard stammered out.

“Just checking.” She glared at him, but Richard only looked back with an innocent look. “Because I don’t think this is medically possible, and my arms feel like they are going to fall off.” A sudden look of understanding came over Richard’s face. He started blushing furiously. 

“Oh...that...I have a perfectly good excuse.” He stammered. “It’s not you. That was the best I have ever experienced. It’s just that...well, I haven’t actually had anything to eat in about four or five days. I’m not sure if my body is fit enough to climax.” 

“You...you’re joking. You can’t be serious.” She let his still hard member fall from her fingers as she stood up. She stared at him. She had given all she could for over an hour and he hadn’t reached climax  
.  
“I wish I was. My body tried to climax at least ten times.” He dished the food onto two plates. 

“Fine. I should have known that it was too soon after your injury.” She kissed him on the lips. “But just so you know, I still have control over you in private.”

“Yes mistress.” He leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	7. and a find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Jenna are coming to an arrangement as to how their relationship will work. Before they have time to fully recover, Richard and Rina are needed to help shut down a factory that is making weapons that could wipe out entire solar systems. But what Richard finds may be more devastating still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter, as I did not like the direction it had taken. I will be continuing this one shorty. Thank you for your patience.

It was the warmth that woke him. It slowly crept into his consciousness. Normally, his bed was not this warm, nor was it this big. The warmth was soft, fragrant, and shapely. It was the last part that caused his free hand to wander. For some reason, his left arm was asleep and pinned down, but he felt no fear or worry about it. His right hand met the warmth, and it was shaped like a stomach. He could feel hips and ribs at either end, and a small hole he figured had to be a belly button. As his hand explored more, he began to come to the conclusion he was in bed with someone. As he woke up, memories of the previous night started trickling back into his mind. 

Richard’s eyes popped open and he was looking into a mass of tentacle-like protrusions of the most enticing shades of blue and violet. The head turned, and he saw his former boss’s face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Slowly, her eyes opened, and a coy smile came on her face. Richard felt his face break into a smile as well. On impulse, he kissed her deeply. Jenna returned the kiss.

“I take it last night was ok, as you are still here.” She said, a touch of relief in her voice. “I was worried that I may have overdone it.”

“I’m just glad we were able to come to an agreement.” Richard pushed himself off the bed and immediately regretted it. His body was a massive knot of pain. Looking down, he saw his recent injury was an angry red, but his eyes were drawn to the other injuries on his body. He was covered in scratches and bites. Some of them looked like they had bled a little. Well, if this was the price to pay for what he had put her through, Richard decided he would take it. He just regretted having to put his armor on for the next few days. 

“You know, I like that look on you.” Jenna said, getting out of bed and throwing some clothing on. “However, I hope I never have to see you like that again.”

“We made a promise.” Richard placed a hand on her shoulder. “I plan to keep my promise.” The smiled at each other, eyes locked. “You should probably head off to work. And I might need to check in with your cousin.” They both quickly got dressed and packed up. They shared one quick kiss before leaving.

 

A quick rapid transport ride later and Richard was back on the Wyrm. He was surprised that Halon and Vorx weren’t on the ship, but more surprised to see Rina on the ship. He was walking past her room to get to his when he heard a string of Quarian curses on the other side of the door. Tentatively, he knocked. He knew they weren’t the best of friends, but she had taken a shot to the hip, and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

“Gemini, I told you to give me some time.” Rina’s voice was filled with irritation. Richard decided to be stupid and not walk away.

“It’s Richard. Just making sure you are ok.” He called out. “Would you like a hand with anything?” There was silence nearly a minute. Richard was sure she was looking for her shotgun. He was about to walk away when the door hissed and opened.

“Yeah, I need a hand.” Rina said as the door opened. She was favoring her injured leg, leaning on the wall. “I can’t get my brace to function correctly.”

“Why not get Gemini to do this?” Richard asked as he walked into the room and sat on her bed, the only seat in the room. Rina fidgeted with her hands as she made her way over to the bed.

“They are too much like family…I know they worry, and I don’t want them to fuss.” She continued to wring her hands. Richard raised an eyebrow but didn’t press. If she claimed that was her reason. He would let her have it. 

“So, what needs adjusting?” He asked. Rina explained to him what discomfort she was feeling and he adjusted the different parts of the brace. It was chaffing her suit and she was nervous about a breach. He figured out why she wouldn’t want Gemini working on her brace. She thought of them like a sibling, and this was a little intimate, and not an emergency situation. As he made the final adjustments, the door opened, and Gemini walked in. Rina, caught be surprise, spun around and overbalanced, landing on Richard. They were frozen in shock for a moment as Gemini stared at them.

“Rina, what is Richard doing here?”

“Just some repairs and apologies.” Richard smiled. “Rina just needed a quick adjustment and didn’t want to bother you. However, as we are done, I’ll leave for now.” He quickly helped Rina stand and excused himself from the room.

 

Once he reached his own room, Richard grabbed his armor and weapons and went down to the armory. He started shoving himself into his armor, wincing and grunting as his muscles and skin protested at the twisting he was doing. Cuts that had closed earlier in the day opened again. Once he was fully secured in the armor, he took stock. Everything seemed to be in place and nothing hurt too much. He couldn’t bend as much as normal without pain, but he expected that. 

Shouldering his weapon, he fired a few rounds. The pain was shooting through his body was agonizing, but manageable. He guessed that he would heal in a few days. He knew that Medigel would erase all of the injuries in minutes, but he had the feeling that Jenna took pride in her work and would be very put out if he got rid of it. She may even make the next set worse. Resigned to his pain, he started to strip his armor off. It was considerably harder to remove it then put it on. 

“I take it the good Captain accepted your apology.” A rumbling voice chuckled out. Richard had finally Richard’s head was still stuck in the body armor, but he could tell it was Vorx. “From the looks of it, you didn’t have to do much to get her to accept your apology.”

“No, just make her a promise.” Richard finally finished shucking his armor from his body. “I have to tell her whenever I am on a mission. I made her promise not to ask for details.” Vorx clapped him on the lower back, where most of the bites and scratches were. Richard yelped and jumped.

“Well, better get that armor back on, we have a mission.” Vorx chuckled again as Richard groaned, sliding back into his armor. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before I took my armor off?” Richard rolled his joints before sliding back into his armor.

“Come up to the bridge when you are ready.” Vorx called over his shoulder, clearly avoiding the question.  
“So, what mission do we have this time?” Richard asked as he walked onto the bridge. He grunted again as he bent to attach his leg armor.

“There are some strange reports coming from deep in Terminus territory.” Halona said. Richard raised his eyebrows. There were dozens of tales of wonder that came out of the Terminus systems daily, and all of them were bunk. “Apparently, this one was believable enough that we need to check it out.” Halona motioned for Rina to continue.

“Apparently, there is a weapon’s factory that is creating missiles that can be sent through Mass Relays.” There was a long silence from the rest of the group. It was well known that precision jumping was a science, but if a large spread of missiles were sent through, it could destroy everything near a Relay, including the Relay itself. If that happened, the system or even cluster would be isolated, prefect for an invasion. Over the past ten years, the Terminus systems had slowly started forming a confederation and had even made aggressive moves towards Citadel space. “There isn’t much we know about this place, only that it is very remote on the outer rim.”

“Wait, we don’t even know if this place exists.” Richard said. He turned to Vorx. “Why did you have me get back into my armor?”

“Because you’re too gullible meat-bag.” He saw the other’s curious looks. A wicked smile formed on his face. He had no reason to hide the truth and every reason to share it. “It seems that Jenna likes to mark her territory. She likes to leave a lot of marks.” His grin got bigger at the look of shock and embarrassment on Richard’s face. He was also pleasantly surprised to see the same expression in Rina’s eyes and body. Halona merely cackled. 

“She always was the wild one.” Her smile disappeared as quickly as it formed. “Can you still do your duty?”

“Yes, it will just be uncomfortable.” Richard nodded. 

“Good, let's get ready. We go in hot. Rina, you are in the pilot’s chair. If I see you try to get off the ship, so help me I will get Richard to tie you down, since it seems he has some experience now.” Rina wrung her hands together as Richard flushed. Halona merely shook her head. “You kids need to get used to this, and quickly.” Richard and Rina exchanged a glance, then quickly turned away, knowing the other was blushing as much as they were.

 

“Planetside in two minutes. Readings indicate large building. Many large interior rooms, looks like a loading bay. Definitely a factory of some type. Huge store yard to the western side. Most of the small rooms are on the upper eastern floors. I’m not detecting any large weapons, but that doesn’t mean much. Could just be the shells and components, but no fuel or payloads.” Rina’s voice came in over the comms. The rest of them were in the armory, seated in the Rhino. It was a six wheeled Krogan transport car. Each of the wheels was on a separate axle, making it perfect for the rough terrain of Tuchanka. It was heavily armored and armed as well, making it perfect for the rough area that was Tuchanka.

Vorx sat at the wheel while Halona manned the turret. Richard crouched near the door with Gemini right behind him. Richard made one last check, making sure he had enough ammo and that nothing had fallen out of place. He grabbed the handles near the door. Finally, the moment he had dreaded came. He felt his stomach lurch as Vorx hit the gas and they started their freefall. The vehicle landed hard and shot off. Richard barely kept his feet. He could hear klaxons going off as people realized they were there.

“Ready?” Vorx called. He didn’t expect an answer. He quickly swerved and opened the hatch. Richard located the door he was supposed to enter and jumped out, using his biotics to carry him across the intervening space. He quickly let off a flurry of shots from his shotgun, punching in the door. Quickly reloading, he sprinted into the opening, knowing Gemini was right behind him as he saw two guards pitched off their feet by a large blast of phasic energy. Richard’s shotgun spat a near constant stream of rounds as he sprinted through the front doors. He was only trying to make the guards keep their heads down. 

They weren’t here to wipe everyone out. Their main goal was to get the data from this facility. If someone has made Mass Relay missiles, the Council needed this information to make a defense against it. He quickly reloaded before barging up the stairs. He immediately came under fire. He gathered himself and charged up the stairs, bowling the guards over. The stairwell rang with the sounds of relativistic shots being fired into the bodies of the guards. Once Richard made sure that none would get back up, he pressed on to the top level. 

“Strange. There are no other guards.” Gemini came in over the link. He had come up behind Richard at the top of the stairwell.

“Well, we did remove ten of them, and most were probably outside shooting at Vorx.” Richard replied. “Still, I think you’re right.” There was a burst of static. 

“Richard, Gemini, are you there?’ Rina’s voice was covered by heavy static.

“Barely, sister.” Gemini replied. 

“…ge ener…op lev…ful.” The static chop became heavier. 

“Come in, we can’t hear you.” Richard called into the comm, stopping behind a row of file cabinets for cover. He held his hand up to Gemini, telling them to stay still. “Gemini, do you think you can clean up the static?” When no response was forthcoming, Richard looked back at his partner. Gemini was shaking and flashing, parts of their body sparking. “Can anyone hear me? Gemini is going overload!” Richard ran over and started examining Gemini, trying to find a way to stop the sparking. As he looked over the body, he felt the back of his neck start to heat up. He reached back to his amp. The heat was nearly unbearable. With a surge of strength, he tugged at the amp, trying to disconnect it. He fingered the catch, but it had already fused shut.

“Emer…y sh…own bac…ead.” Rina’s voice crackled over the comms. Richard couldn’t understand her through the pain and static. A minute passed before the pain subsided. Richard lay there, his body too overloaded with pain to move. Focusing on his comrade, his head slowly creaked around to look at the sniper. Gemini’s shaking and sparking stopped. There were no lights or signs of movement from them.

“Can anyone hear me?” He called over the comms. His voice came out as a raspy cough. There was only silence. He swallowed and then attempted to call again. He still received no response. “Shit.” He forced himself to roll onto his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself onto his knees. His joints creaked each inch of the way. Rocking back and forth, he used the momentum to rock himself onto his feet. As he stood, he overbalanced and stumbled back against the wall. 

Taking a few minutes to breath, Richard checked his gun and armor. They were both dead. He dropped the gun, getting rid of the excess weight. He slowly started removing his armor, knowing that without the servo-motors and his injured body, he wouldn’t be able to move well. He decided to leave the chest plate and thigh plates in place. Leaving his armor in a pile, he pulled out his Turian war knife and started walking along the corridor. 

The hallways was eerily silent. At each door Richard opened, there were bodies in full armor on the ground. He took the time to check each one. For most of them, their armor had overloaded and fried them from the inside. There were a few who were biotic. Their amps had overloaded and burst their heads. Richard was amazed that he had survived the overload of his equipment and his amp. 

After checking every room on the floor, the only option Richard had was to climb one more flight of stairs. Slowly, he worked his way up the long stairwell, resting every few steps to let his body recover. He would still occasionally feel spasms from his damaged amp causing electricity to course through his body. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, there were two door, a metal one to the left and a half glass and wood one in front of him.

He decided to try the metal door first. He grabbed the handle and heaved. There was a clang as the door hit the stop. He gave the handle a twist, wrenching a muscle in his back as he through his weight into the twist. The handle slowly ground open. 

“Don’t open the door.” A dual-toned voice came from inside of the room. The person coughed and wheezed a little. “If you open the door, I will kill you.”

Richard peeked into the room. He was unable to make out any details, as the room was dark with no light source or windows. He could see there was a heavy upturned desk in the far corner, with a Turian woman crouched behind it, a pistol in her hand. 

“You know that is not going to work.” Richard called into the room. 

“This room was protected.” The Turian called out. Richard wasn’t sure if he believed her. Trying to summon his biotics, he felt his amp start to overheat and spark. Ignoring the pain, he figured he had enough control for one blast of energy. He had to be very careful with how he used his limited resources. 

Looking back into the room, he knew that hitting her with a pitiful blast would not stun her long enough for him to charge over. He couldn’t see anything in the room that would give him an advantage. He looked down at his knife. He had seen something like this in an old movie. Without any backup coming, he realized there were no other options.

“Close the door!” The Turian screamed, firing a few shots. One of them ricocheted into Richard’s breastplate, denting it. Richard grunted and fell against the door. It started to slide open. “I said close it!” 

Richard gathered his biotics into his arm, flipping the dagger to an underhanded grip. Bringing his arm up, he flicked his wrist and threw the dagger, his biotics turning his arm into a blur. The war knife flashed through the air, singing from the speed. With a loud smack, the dagger slammed into the Turian’s head. He waited a minute before crawling around the desk to check on the Turian. The knife had git her hilt first, knocking her out. Richard was glad Turians had a thick skull plate. Fiddling with the body, he found an identification card. It was the scientist behind the new weapon. He put is knife away before trying to move the body.

Slipping his hands under her arms, Richard dragged her from behind the desk and into the light of the hallway. Half dropping her to the ground, Richard started to tie her wrists and ankles together. Flipping her onto her back, he took a closer look at his captive. Something was very familiar about her. She was around the same age as Tannis, but her colony markings were very different. He was staring at them for a few minutes before leaning back and resting. 

Richard jerked awake, realizing he had nodded off. Not sure how long he had been asleep, he looked over at the Turian. She was still tied up and unconscious. Figuring it couldn’t have been for too long, Richard forced himself to stand up. Breathing deeply, he tried to access his biotics again. He didn’t feel any heat on the back of his neck. Reaching up, he realized that the amp had blown. Trying again, he found he was able to access a small amount of power. Forcing it into his limbs, he hefted the Turian onto his shoulders and slowly started down the stairwell. 

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, sweat was running off him in great rivers. Richard’s legs buckled, and he fell forwards, his captive rolling off his back. As he hit the ground, the dent in his breastplate rammed into his chest, knocking the wind from him. Coughing and sputtering, Richard lay there in pain. His vision slowly turned black as he passed out.

Eventually, he felt a hand on the side of his neck. Figuring it was his allies, he tried to speak. The moment his mouth moved, the hand clamped around his throat. Richard’s eyes flew open to see the Turian on top of him, strangling him. Her hands and ankles were still tied together, making it hard to sit on top of him. Writhing, Richard tried to throw her off. Both of them were so weak that he wasn’t able to get free. The Turian smiled and pressed her weight down on Richard. His vision started blurring, stars appearing in a supernova in his vision. 

Scrabbling around, Richard’s hand landed on the knife’s hilt. Without thinking, he ripped the dagger from his sheath and slammed it into her chest. The pressure on his neck was gone instantly as the Turian rolled to his side. Training kicking in, he swung the knife over and slammed it into her chest again. The Turian gave a death rattle as the knife pierced her heart. Richard laid back, releasing the knife’s hilt, head and throat pounding. His vision continued to darken as he lay there. 

A bright light appeared in his face. “Am I dead?” Richard croaked.

“No, Officer Kadimus, you are not dead, but there is a dead woman partially laying across you.” Gemini’s voice sounded far away. 

“Oh, good.” Richard wasn’t able to think about any other reply. He saw the world spin as Gemini lifted Richard onto their shoulders. Looking down, he saw Gemini pick up the corpse and start to walk out of the factory. He could tell Gemini had a distinct limp, favoring their left leg.

“Do you know if Sister Rina is ok?” Gemini asked.

“No. I can’t contact anyone.” Richard moaned. “How did you get back up?”

“Emergency reset. I will need some heavy repairs when we get back, but my memory was saved and I have enough power for another half hour of activity.” Gemini’s words did not fill Richard with confidence. Gemini continued to limp out of the building, their limbs spasming occasionally.

“I think I can walk out of the building.” Richard pushed himself off Gemini’s shoulders. Using the other as support, they limped from the building. The light from the planet’s sun blinded both of them as they left the building. Gemini recovered quickly and scanned the area. 

“Wyrm located, point three kilometers in that direction.” Gemini pointed past a low hill. “Unsure of any lifeforms at this range.” Richard merely nodded and they continued shuffling towards the ship. As they rounded the base of the hill, they saw the ship had been righted. The ground around it was dug up and disturbed, and there was dirt covering the front of the ship. No one was around the outside of the ship as they approached.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Richard called out. He felt Gemini shake next to him.

“Three minutes of emergency power.” Gemini replied to the unasked question. 

“Richard, you made it?” Vorx’s voice boomed out from the ship. “When the place went up, we thought everyone in there was dead.”

“And you didn’t come looking for our bodies?” Richard yelled, at the end of his rope.

“Eventually.” Vorx’s rumbling laugh emanated from the ship. The Krogan lumbered from the ship. He noticed the dead Turian on the ground and the sparks coming from Gemini. “We got two for repairs Rina!” 

As Richard and Gemini reached the edge of the ship, the slight Quarian threw herself at the Geth. Gemini gently pushed Rina off him. Looking down, she noticed the injuries and she quickly led them into the ship for repairs. Richard shrugged, knowing that she would help her sibling before she helped him. 

“That the target?” Vorx asked. “Thought we were supposed to capture her alive.” He merely shrugged and went to collect the body. “We will stay here till tomorrow while we comb this place for information. Go get some rest. You look like shit.” 

Richard didn’t argue as he wandered off to his room. He didn’t remember taking his armor or boots off, nor did he remember falling into his bunk. All he remembered was the warm embrace of sleep. He was dreaming of Jenna. They were walking in the zoo, hand in hand. He had felt so nervous about getting familiar with his former boss. He was remembering the colors of her skin. He had wanted to run his fingers along her tentacle framed fringe. He had smiled when he remembered the ecstasy Jenna had felt when he had rubbed the underside of them. 

His vision swiveled over the area as the memory dream continued. He remembered next that Nialla had screamed and they had rushed over. Prepared, he was already walking over to where his adopted daughter was. She turned around to smile at him. He smiled back, loving the way her smile and mandibles crinkled her colony markings.

Richard shot awake, cold sweat covering his body. He knew the colony markings that were on the dead Turian. They were the same as Nialla’s.


End file.
